3 Days Remaining
by LovingUWithoutUKnowing
Summary: Takano has been waiting for Onodera to tell him that he loves him but as Onodera finally makes sense of his feelings, someone from his life appears that forcing Takano and Onodera to make a choice. To hold on to each other or to let each other go? Kisa has been stressed out by his work & his friends but also worried in his relationship, Yukina seems to be hiding something from him.
1. Onodera Ritsu no Baai

**_3 DAYS REMAINING - Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own these beloved characters but the awesome Shungiku Nakamura does._**

* * *

 ** _CH 1 - Onodera Ritsu no Baai_**

* * *

 ** _(I did it again.)_**

 ** _These were my first thoughts as I blinked the sleepiness away from my eyes and looked over to my side, only to find my boss, the one and only Takano Masamune sleeping soundly next to me; his arm and legs sprawled on me._**

 ** _Also, we were both stark naked._**

 ** _As I mentally face-palmed myself and silently cursed at my weakness when it comes to Takano-san, I can't help but feel I could get used to this way of waking up. Maybe because this has been occuring at almost a staggering daily basis or maybe…_**

 ** _(Waking up… next to Takano-san…)_**

 ** _(Waking up…next to the one I love…)_**

 ** _This time I face-palmed myself for real._**

 ** _(NO! This is not love. This is not love. THIS IS NOT LOVE!)_**

 ** _(…but who am I really kidding?)_**

 ** _I've been having these conflicting thoughts since An-chan dissolved our engagement and I almost confessed to Haitani-san that I had already someone that I love, which can only be Takano-san._**

 ** _And…_**

 ** _I look over to the sleeping figure next to me and the next thought almost comes automatically._**

 ** _(He really does have the longest eyelashes I've ever seen)_**

 ** _And…_**

 ** _(His lips look perfect)_**

 ** _But more importantly…_**

 ** _(I love you)_**

 ** _As if he heard them, Takano-san opened his eyes and suddenly I was staring at his hazel eyes. No… actually they are golden hazel, especially if the sun hits them at just the right angle. And already, I can already feel him smirking with his eyes alone._**

 ** _I responded to immediately get up with the blanket covering me._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ohayo,"_**

 ** _Instantly, hello boner._**

 ** _I flinched. Damn his voice. It sounded hoarse and sexy, just like each time after we just had sex. It's the kind of voice that makes all the hairs of your body stand up and weak in the knees. I can feel my heart already beating ten times faster than before, which is something I believe my heart has already adapted since we met almost 10 months ago._**

 ** _Also, I can feel myself getting hornier…_**

 ** _Angered at my own arousal, I ignored him and started to look for my disregarded clothes scattered all over his bedroom floor, which has become almost the design of his floor in the mornings._**

 ** _(Stop Onodera. You are not, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM AGAIN.)_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'd like to wake up to this sight every morning."_**

 ** _Putting on my pants, I froze at those words and looked over Takano who was lying on his side, his head supported by his hand…watching me, his eyes looking on dreamily as if he wasn't really awake and still dreaming._**

 ** _My heart is racing. My heart is always racing. I blame Takano._**

 ** _(Me too…)_**

 ** _I shook my head back to reality. "We really should stop doing this. This has to stop."_**

 ** _We are officially fuck buddies. In every sense of the word. And I don't like._**

 ** _And yet, we almost always end up in this situation._**

 ** _This day feels different though… Not sure why…_**

 ** _"_** ** _You say that yet your body says otherwise." Takano retorted teasingly as he tried to stifle a yawn._**

 ** _Let me just say that since I took the blanket; my boss was lying their naked, completely if I may add._**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop teasing me then," I answered, putting on my disregarded shirt._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't let yourself get teased then," Takano slowly slid off his bed. Naked, if I may add again, making me blush up to my ears._**

 ** _(ONODERA, STOP THINKING THAT HE IS NAKED. AS IF THIS STILL SURPRISES YOU?)_**

 ** _Yet I continue to blush with embarrassment._**

 ** _He stepped forward and stood right in front of me and extended his arms to button up my shirt, my hands frozen in place. With my head down, I can feel myself breathing heavily. It was a simple gesture, possibly the simplest gesture there is in the world and yet, already I'm at his mercy._**

 ** _Also, his nakedness wasn't really helping anyone. How did he kept his body in almost perfect form while being the editor-in-chief is beyond me._**

 ** _(…I already have someone that I love…)_**

 ** _I keep remembering my almost confession to Haitani-san. I knew in my heart, in that moment, that I loved Takano and would never even consider dating Haitani under any circumstance. I love him._**

 ** _(I love…him…)_**

 ** _I raised my head and looked at his eyes. He's been staring at me all this time. It feels so intimate and I felt so safe. I felt my heart beating faster and faster, if it was even possible for it to beat faster._**

 ** _(Maybe this is what it feels like to have a heart attack)_**

 ** _As he was buttoning me up, he slowly leaned forward. My immediate response was to move my head back but this time, I didn't. I remained there as he gave me a kiss. Slow, like it was the first time we were ever kissing and as if he was savoring each moment of it and a bit more passionate as he slipped a little tongue in it. I was frozen for half a second but I responded to it, tasting that sweetness that only Takano-san's lips can possess._**

 ** _It was a short kiss but it was enough to make me feel a little drunk and a little more sure that… I really do love him…_**

 ** _He finished buttoning my shirt but his eyes remained staring at my face, this time though it almost looked like he was trying to tell me something._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know what's the best thing after waking up next to you?"_**

 ** _(What?)_**

 ** _He asked me a question, again it sounded almost dreamily, but I just kept staring at his thoughtful eyes. It didn't seem like he wanted me to really answer him. It felt like he was just confessing a simple thought._**

 ** _"_** ** _Saying 'I love you' after just waking up."_**

 ** _He answered, his hand touching my cheek, which at this point was redder than ever and reaching the top of my ears. His touch just made my whole body go up in flames, I can feel the heat in all of its entirety, including regions of my body that should not be awake and should have gotten enough action from last night's passion._**

 ** _(Unfair…)_**

 ** _I think it's really unfair. It is unfair that Takano can tell me all these feelings of his and thoughts of his with almost ease and yet I, the one who was in love with him first, after 10 years, cannot express into words how I feel about him._**

 ** _Back then, when I was first met him again, I was in denial._**

 ** _How couldn't I?_**

 ** _After suffering your first heartbreak, you are never really the same. But my heart break was ten times worst than any heart break. I loved him for three years alone and a day came when that love was returned finally. I was happy. Then, it just went up in flames because of a stupid laugh that I've come to realize was nothing more than a stupid misunderstanding._**

 ** _Albeit I was a stupid high schooler back then but, I'm not a high schooler anymore but still stupid and now a working adult, reality is ten times worst and I'm left wondering… about everything._**

 ** _(I love him but then what? What comes after the 'I love you'?)_**

 ** _I've accidentally told him that I love him many, many times but each time either some weird circumstance occurs or it gets stuck at the back of my throat or I'm caught in the moment of pure orgasmic bliss._**

 ** _But now, just in this quiet little moment, I know I can easily tell him those three words. But then, what about the after?_**

 ** _What comes after the 'I love you'?_**

 ** _(Goddamnit Takano, why don't you think like me?)_**

 ** _I was weak. "We need to go; we still have a lot of things to finish today." I said nonchalantly, avoiding his stare. I can still feel him staring at me, but this time he lowered his hand and nodded. It was weird he didn't contradict me or tried to provoke me._**

 ** _It almost seem like he was calm…and sure._**

 ** _He was sure of something._**

 ** _I envied him. He was so sure and here I am, contemplating everything._**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Ritsu."_**

 ** _I looked at him one more time, nodded once, and walked over to the exit._**

 ** _(I love you too, Takano-san) I almost said it out loud, without a care anymore._**

 ** _I just wanted to finally say it._**

* * *

 ** _This morning, Takano was calm._**

 ** _This afternoon, Takano was basically the living version of hell._**

 ** _"_** ** _ONODERA! THIS STORYBOARD IS TRASH! NO READER IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD READ THIS SHIT!" He shouted at me, with my fellow co-workers with me._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell is wrong with that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _DID YOU EVEN CHECK THIS? OR DO YOU ENJOY GIVING ME HALF-ASSED WORK?"_**

 ** _And with that comment, I was pissed. But then again, I wasn't the only one being harassed by Takano that day._**

 ** _"_** ** _KISA! I GOT A CALL THAT YAMADA-SENSEI IS GOING ON VACATION! DOES SHE HAVE ANY IDEA THAT HER MANGA IS COMING OUT THIS WEEK?"_**

 ** _Poor Kisa-san… he was half-passed out on his desk when Takano started shouting at him. "WHAT?" He stood up in response to his surprise only to get off-balanced by swivel chair, falling on his back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Owww… I want to die!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _KISA, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS NOT TIME FOR YOU TO FOOL AROUND! CALL THE AIRPORT TO CANCEL ALL THE FLIGHTS TODAY! DIE TOMORROW, NOT TODAY!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _HATORI! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WHERE IS YOSHIKAWA CHIHARU'S MANUSCRIPT?"_**

 ** _I find it very hard to believe that only a few hours ago, Takano looked so calm and sure. It almost feels like it was just my imagination running wild._**

 ** _("I love you, Ritsu")_**

 ** _I shook my head as I was rereading the storyboard Takano called 'trash.' Remembering what he said this morning, at least I knew 100% that was true._**

 ** _Suddenly I felt my phone ringing and it playing the ringtone for my personal contacts. I took it out of my pocket—-_**

 ** _"_** ** _OI! OI! OI!" Takano-san stood up from his seat, waving a rolled up storyboard at me, glaring. Honestly, I can almost see a vein popping out due to his immense stress and anger._**

 ** _"_** ** _ONODERA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BEFORE THAT SMALL MIND OF YOURS GET IT THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE PERSONAL PHONE CALLS DURING COMPANY HOURS?"_**

 ** _I ignored him and looked at the caller ID._**

 ** _It felt like a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped on my head, only about a thousand times worst._**

 ** _"_** ** _Otousan," It read…_**

 ** _I can still hear Takano screaming curse words at me when I flipped the phone open and answered the call._**

 ** _"_** ** _Father,"_**

 ** _Silence._**

 ** _~~~END OF CH 1~~~_**


	2. Kisa Shouta no Baai

**_3 DAYS REMAINING - Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own any of the characters._**

* * *

 ** _CH 2 - Kisa Shouta no Baai_**

* * *

 ** _I was dialling up Yamada-sensei's number when I heard Ricchan say in disbelief…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Father,"_**

 ** _And immediately silence fell in the office room, which almost never happens since noise is part of working here. Plus, the noise is somehow a copping mechanism to our predicament. Can you blame us for complaining? Can you really?_**

 ** _No hard feelings, but let me just say that if you ever want to work here, you are a bonafide masochist or a martyr._**

 ** _Going back, albeit I was beyond stress at this point; haven't slept in almost two days, high on caffeine, had an unsatisfying ramen for dinner, I don't even remember the last time I bathe…_**

 ** _Most importantly, I haven't had sex for two weeks now with my beautiful perfect-faced boyfriend and now my author seems to have loss her goddamn mind._**

 ** _I still felt lucky._**

 ** _Why? Because I wasn't the heir of a major publication company like my officemate, the ever cute Ricchan is. Sure, I was under a lot of stress and my boss seems to enjoy shouting at me and my body seems to love reminding me that I'm older, at least I can still enjoy orgasms…_**

 ** _…_** ** _and don't have the kind of heavy responsibility Ricchan has._**

 ** _I am okay at handling shoujo mangas and not sleeping at the last few days of a cycle. What I'm not okay is becoming the head of a major company and having so many expectations from so many important people. I honestly can never cope with that. Plus I'm already dying here, if I become the head of a company, I'll be dead in a single day alone._**

 ** _Which is why I admire Ricchan. And also feel a little bit sorry for him._**

 ** _I stopped whatever I was doing and looked over the silent office but my eyes go straight to our editor-in-chief, Takano Masamune._**

 ** _I just want to remind everyone that a.) I'm the oldest one between the five of us working here._**

 ** _And b.) Takano, who is someone younger but I also admire and envy at the same time, cannot make things more obvious than it seems. The only thing left for him to do is actually tell us that he has been banging the living shit out of the guy next to me._**

 ** _Plus, he is kinda head over heels in love with him._**

 ** _Yes, I know._**

 ** _How though? Well call it, my gay intuition._**

* * *

 ** _I've been out and proud since middle school and I've had a gift of knowing if someone was part of my team or is part of the other team or possibly likes both team. I don't judge._**

 ** _Don't get me wrong, I didn't peg Takano to be gay at all when I first met him. But ever since Ricchan came along, I felt something change within. Plus, like I said, the man could not be more obvious._**

 ** _He wasn't gay but more Ricchan-sexual._**

 ** _It all started when Ricchan was studying all the storyboards our publishing house had published for the last 5 years (WTF right?) and not only was he studying them, but organizing them in categories. Stupid thing to do, I thought, and a huge waste of time; but I cheered him on._**

 ** _There was once upon a time where I had the same enthusiasm. But then, Ricchan told me he has done this before in his previous company and even during his high school years (again, WTF?). That's when I saw Takano-san stare at the cute boy and I thought…_**

 ** _(That look was so gay)_**

 ** _But I thought that maybe I was just tired and my gaydar was broken._**

 ** _During the past few weeks, I continued to observe the two and there is definitely something going on between. They definitely have the vibe of boss and subordinate going on in the workplace but there will be moments when I can feel the air change and notice that either one of them is staring at the other. I thought maybe these stares were more on resentment but when I watched more closely, I can sense… longing…. even sometimes love…_**

 ** _Especially when it comes to our editor-in-chief here._**

 ** _Then I caught them seemingly flirting by the copy machine and when they leave together. They always fight but there's almost flirting in it._**

 ** _But what made me confirm my ever growing suspicions were two circumstances. One, I've seen them well… kiss, well Takano-san kissed Ricchan but immediately Ricchan smacked him hard in the head… I was actually rather envious of him during that._**

 ** _NOT the kissing part but the SMACKING the crap out of Takano-san. (This is a natural feeling if you ever get him as a boss)._**

 ** _And two, I've noticed a few times the way Ricchan sits on his chair._**

 ** _Let me remind you, I'm gay and to my surprise, currently have a steady boyfriend named Yukina Kou. Only thing you need to know is that he has a perfect, I'm not kidding, THE PERFECT FACE I have ever seen., he even looks like a prince straight out a best selling shoujo manga and that I'm falling in love with him. Heck, I might even love him now._**

 ** _I'm not really sure on the love department because this is my first._**

 ** _Not my first sex though, but DEFINITELY the best sex I've had so far._**

 ** _And when it comes to sex, well, I like to be in the receiving end of it all so I rarely go on top. Pleasure level: High; 30 year old body recuperating after: Not so much high, bordering on painful._**

 ** _So when I'm working, I have to sit at a particular angle or else I'll be in immense pain. This pain is however worth it since Yukina has given me orgasm after orgasm each time we spent hang out. Plus, I'm really not joking at the best sex ever. (Be jealous!)_**

 ** _Going back to the subject, I've noticed Ricchan sitting in almost the same angle as I was. As if he were… and then, it hit me…_**

 ** _Hence, my conclusion that the two are clearly banging each other._**

 ** _And I approve, I like them both and I've come to call Ricchan a friend of mine. Besides, sex is honestly the only way we editors can do to relax nowadays._**

 ** _I've also come to the conclusion that they are in love with each other although Takano more and Ricchan less but still do. I've seen the longing in Takano's eyes way more times than Ricchan's and Takano almost always the one I've seen leaning to kiss. Plus, I've heard once when it was just the editor-in-chief and I present in the workplace and he was sleeping; I heard him talk in his sleep saying he loves Ricchan._**

 ** _I'm 100% they are together and quite honestly, I ship them._**

 ** _Which is why now, as I look over at Takano-san, I feel a wave of worry washing over me. Not because of my author's attempt at retreating to the States (though I am worried about this) but because with the call of Ricchan's father… what does it entail?_**

 ** _(Is Ricchan going to leave Emerald?)_**

 ** _(Is he going to take-over his family's company now?)_**

 ** _(…is he going to leave Takano?)_**

 ** _I've heard rumors that Ricchan's father is a genius in the publishing business._**

 ** _He published almost all the best selling books and mangas in Japan and is known to never make mistakes when it comes to the authors or editors. He is good at bringing out the best in written stories and authors who don't believe in their potentials. He was also able to bring his company all over the world, marking it a major publishing house and it's even said, that 'it is quite an honour in Japan to have your work published by Onodera Publishing House'._**

 ** _Basically, Ricchan's father is THE Superman of Publishing. Talk about pressure!_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _HeHe-Hello, Fafafa—ther…" I spun around and looked at Ricchan. He was stuttering and he staggered at standing up. "It's-It's been a long time since…" He quickly nodded to the phone and covered the mouth piece, frantically looking at me._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kisa-san, I'm sorry but I need to leave—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Go!" I almost ordered him to leave. His father was higher than God when it comes to our business._**

 ** _Ricchan nodded his gratitude and immediately left the workplace, almost running._**

 ** _Me, acting as the worried co-worker and I admit, shipper, stood up and tried to follow…_**

 ** _"_** ** _KISA! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING?"_**

 ** _I was stopped by the voice Takano-san. I looked over and said "Just gonna follow him." I answered, not caring whether he gets angry._**

 ** _And he did. Takano-san stood almost fumming, I can almost see cartoonish smoke coming out of his ears and flaring nose. "BAKA! DO YOUR JOB! LEAVE ONODERA ALONE!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _But Takano-san!" I refused. He can get angry at me for Yamada-sensei but not for Ricchan. I've come to love the guy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Takano-san…" Hatori spoke up, seemingly almost as worried as I was and at the same time trying to keep the peace._**

 ** _(BTW, I also know that Hatori and Chiaki aka Yoshikawa, also have a thing. I'm just that good at knowing things.)_**

 ** _"…_** ** _Kisa-san is right. It seems serious, don't you think Onodera-kun needs some support?" He was trying to reason to Takano._**

 ** _(Good job, Hatori!)_**

 ** _I wanted to high-five the man who has also, at times, been a non-pleasant pain in my ass._**

 ** _"_** ** _FINE!" Takano agreed albeit it still seems like he was fumming. "I'm running after Onodera, the rest of you do your work! I expect everything to be finished today, NO EXCEPTIONS!"_**

 ** _(Yes yes we get it…)_**

 ** _He let go of the storyboard he was reading and chased after Ricchan but when he reached my station, I grabbed hold of his arm almost impulsively. He stopped and immediately looked at me, irritated._**

 ** _But I didn't care. I needed to say my piece._**

 ** _"Don't let him go," I warned him. And I think he understood._**

 ** _He nodded sternly and ran towards wherever Ricchan went._**

 ** _I watched him go and silently whispered a prayer for both of them._**

 ** _(I have this feeling that something's going to happen to those two…)_**

 ** _And I hope they make it. For both of their sakes._**

 ** _~~~END OF CH 2~~~_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story. You made me happy! :D_**


	3. Takano Masamune no Baai

**_3 DAYS REMAINING - Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own this wonderful beloved characters._**

* * *

 ** _CH 3 - Takano Masamune no Baai_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Senpai."_**

* * *

 ** _I will never forget that day._**

 ** _I thought it was just another dull, unimportant day. But it turned out to be so much more. All I really had to do was go to the library and pick out an old book I've already read before. And suddenly…_**

 ** _My future was right in front of me._**

 ** _We both reached to get the same book at the exact time and our eyes locked together. He was years below me but I knew who he was. I've known for quite a long time._**

 ** _"_** ** _Saga-senpai,"_**

 ** _He was blushing and his wide-eyed expression told me everything I needed to know._**

 ** _(He's in love with me.)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why do you know my name?"_**

 ** _I wanted to know why… he's been stalking me all this time. I wasn't creeped out but rather, curious._**

 ** _But instead of giving me an answer that fitted my question, he stared at me and blindly told me his feelings._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm in love with you,"_**

 ** _Back then, I remembered… not really understanding what's happening. I mean, how can someone be in love with someone they've never even talked to? I didn't believe in love at first sight and judging the boy, he didn't seem to be stupid enough to believe in the idea either._**

 ** _And of all the people, why me?_**

 ** _Love didn't make any sense to me. I always believed then it never will._**

 ** _That was my first reaction to Onodera Ritsu's love confession._**

* * *

 ** _10 years and 10 months, I waited._**

 ** _I waited for him to come back...to come back to me._**

 ** _I didn't think I'd ever love him this much when I first met him; nor when he first admitted he loved him._**

 ** _But it didn't matter. He was my first love… and still is, the only one I love._**

 ** _Although I know, we've both hurt each other in the past and now in the present. Both unintentionally and intentionally, I knew in my heart that I loved him._**

 ** _And it can only be him for me._**

 ** _Which is why I waited patiently for him to tell me he loves me. I didn't care how long it may take, I will wait._**

 ** _That is why one faithful night...after we made love and fell asleep, I wrapped myself around him to make sure he doesn't leave me. I didn't really slept for that long and woke up in the middle of the night._**

 ** _I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to leave or unwrap myself around him. So instead, I watched. I watched him sleep._**

 ** _It may seem creepy, I know, but I enjoy watching him sleep._** ** _Because that is the only time I see him at peace. He usually stresses over… pretty much everything, from work to his authors to his family and me, of course._**

 ** _I've been a huge source of his stress._**

 ** _(He wouldn't be stressing so much if he just admits it.)_**

 ** _And admit it, he did._**

 ** _Finally._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Senpai."_**

* * *

 ** _Unbeknownst, Onodera doesn't seem to realize he talks a lot in his sleep. Usually, I assume it's about what he dreams and I enjoy listening to him sleep-talking since it seems that he dreams about me particularly._**

 ** _This makes me happy._**

 ** _But when I heard him say… not really say but whisper…_**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Senpai."_**

 ** _I kept staring at his smiling face and I smoothed over the bangs covering his eyes. While doing this, the words he uttered kept repeating in my head._**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Senpai… I love you, Senpai… I love you, Senpai…"_**

 ** _(I've been wishing for this moment for months now and now when he finally says it, how do I feel?)_**

 ** _How do I feel?_**

 ** _Most people would assume I would feel relief and happiness. Relief that finally, FINALLY Onodera said and I can finally stop these conflicting thoughts of whether or not he loved me and of course, happiness that he loves me._**

 ** _Don't get me wrong I felt them. Both relief and happiness._**

 ** _But the very first feeling I felt when I heard him say it._**

 ** _…_** ** _I felt, at peace…_**

 ** _I gave the man I love a simple smile and I felt at peace._**

 ** _Then I remembered why I fell in love with him in the first place. It wasn't the books we talked about during our high school years; it wasn't the stalking; it wasn't the sex; it wasn't us working together._**

 ** _I fell in love with him because he gave me peace of mind during a time in my life where everything was falling apart. Somehow in his own little ways, he managed to keep me together, managed to make me wake up in the morning and have something to look forward to._**

 ** _He made me feel like I was seen. He made me feel like I was important._**

 ** _He made me feel loved._**

 ** _After years not knowing what love is, it was him that taught me what it really was. And I never forgot._**

 ** _(Finally...)_**

 ** _I was finally at peace knowing that the man I loved for more than 10 years, loves me back. And that was all I cared about._**

 ** _I don't care of the fact that we were both men and a love between two guys seem weird. I didn't care. They can call me anything they want and judge me if they want, I don't care._**

 ** _I don't care whether I was his boss and he was my subordinate._**

 ** _I don't care even though I know he may hurt me again._**

 ** _I don't care that he should marry a woman for the sake of his family and their company._**

 ** _All I cared about was Onodera loving me and only me and him never leaving me. I don't care about the rest of the details. Just him… and me…_**

 ** _…_** ** _Maybe a kid in the future…_**

 ** _(A kid with his looks and my brains...)_**

 ** _But it has to be Onodera. It has to be him._**

 ** _Feeling at peace and relieved and happy, sleep took me._**

* * *

 ** _I woke up to the feeling of being stared at._**

 ** _I slowly opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful set of emerald eyes I've ever seen. These eyes, I've longed for so long to see again… We stared for a little while before it hits Onodera that we had sex again and I find this next routine of his hilarious._**

 ** _He quickly gets up from bed and is set to pick up his clothes, when I thought…_**

 ** _(I would give anything to wake up to this everyday for the rest of my life)_**

 ** _I greeted him "Ohayou!" and I watched him stiffen a little before continuing to put on his pants._**

 ** _(This is all I want and all I'll ever want)_**

 ** _I lied on my side and watched him and then I can't help but admit honestly…_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'd like to wake up to this sight every morning,"_**

 ** _Ever the in denial Onodera, he shook his head in disagreement "We really should stop doing this. This has to stop."_**

 ** _I've grown used to Onodera pretty much denying each time we have sex yet when we're having sex, he seems to want more. His denial has become adorable in my eyes._**

 ** _I wanted to tease him. "You say that yet your body says otherwise."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop teasing me then,"_**

 ** _(I love him. I really love him.) He is blushing so much right now. How can a grown man blush so much?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't let yourself get teased then," I slid off the bed and didn't bother to wear anything; this is another attempt of mine to rile up the ever in denial Ritsu. I walked towards him and took over at buttoning his shirt... though I prefer him without one._**

 ** _(Honestly, you look better without this. I will never get tired of his body.) I stared at him. I stared at him with all the love I felt at his confession._**

 ** _I couldn't help but want to kiss the man I love. And I shouldn't stop myself from doing so… I leaned in and I expected him to turn away but instead he waited for me and gave in to the kiss… I kissed him, hoping to convey all the emotions I felt for him and I savored each taste of his lips, his lips which apparently I can't help but be addicted to. Lips that I hope, I get to kiss forever._**

 ** _(I love you, Ritsu)_**

 ** _As I finished buttoning up his shirt, I gave in to my thoughts._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know what's the best thing after waking up next to you?" I felt so happy… this kind of happiness is scary…_**

 ** _'Cause they only let you be this happy... if they're preparing to take something from you... And I don't want to lose Onodera again..._**

 ** _I didn't expect him to answer and judging from expression he wanted me to answer my own question._**

 ** _I gave him a simple smile. "Saying 'I love you' after just waking up."_**

 ** _Like I expected, he became redder than ever and I couldn't help myself but touch his red cheeks and savor the hot feeling… (After all this time, you still get embarrassed? Seriously?)_**

 ** _He stared at me and for a second, I felt sure he was going to tell me he loves me… consciously…_**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to go; we still have a lot of things to finish today." He said nonchalantly and suddenly he is full on in denial Onodera Ritsu who cares about his work and his work only._**

 ** _I should remind myself that he didn't say 'I love you' consciously to me but rather in his dream state, which should be an invalid confession. I shouldn't be this cheerful; but all I know, I know from the beginning of it all, that he loved me and we wouldn't be in the situations that came before without love in it._**

 ** _He may not admit it. But I'm not stupid. I know with my whole heart that this man loves me. In the end, I only need the words to give me relief but this man loves me._**

 ** _I can feel it within my very bones and the depths of my soul._**

 ** _Ritsu loves me. And I love him._**

 ** _I'm not going anywhere._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Ritsu."_**

* * *

 ** _I was almost high from happiness when I woke up. But immediately after I went in for work, everything went under pretty fast…_**

 ** _"_** ** _ONODERA! THIS STORYBOARD IS TRASH! NO READER IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD READ THIS SHIT!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _DID YOU EVEN CHECK THIS? OR DO YOU ENJOY GIVING ME HALF-ASSED WORK?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _KISA! I GOT A CALL THAT YAMADA-SENSEI IS GOING ON VACATION! DOES SHE HAVE ANY IDEA THAT HER MANGA IS COMING OUT THIS WEEK?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _KISA, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS NOT TIME FOR YOU TO FOOL AROUND! CALL THE AIRPORT TO CANCEL ALL THE FLIGHTS TODAY! DIE TOMORROW, NOT TODAY!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _HATORI! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WHERE IS YOSHIKAWA CHIHARU'S MANUSCRIPT?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THE HELL IS MINO-SAN?"_**

 ** _I was very, very stressed._**

 ** _But it didn't come close to what happened next._**

 ** _"_** ** _Father,"_**

 ** _I looked over to Onodera's station and saw him almost turn white as he greeted his… father on the phone._**

 ** _"_** ** _HeHe-Hello, Fafafa—ther…" He was stuttering. Suddenly, I felt like I swallowed stones. I just stared at him, this time with… a growing fear inside me._**

 ** _(What does his father want from him? Is he… going to take him away from me?)_**

 ** _The thought of it made him shiver. "Kisa-san, I'm sorry but I need to leave—" He called over Kisa and Kisa immediately agreed to it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go!"_**

 ** _As I watched Onodera leave, I wanted to follow him. But… whatever this is, this is with his father._**

 ** _Suddenly I saw Kisa almost having the exact same thought as I did, only he's about to follow Onodera. That made me mad, really mad._**

 ** _"_** ** _KISA! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Just gonna follow him." (How dare you. How dare you, Kisa)_**

 ** _I stood up, almost fumming. "BAKA! DO YOUR JOB! LEAVE ONODERA ALONE!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _But Takano-san!"_**

 ** _Hatori interrupted us. "Takano-san… Kisa-san is right. It seems serious, don't you think Onodera-kun needs some support?" I hated to angry with Hatori and I hated to interfere with Onodera's problems with his family. But even then, I wouldn't be able to concentrate in my work._**

 ** _(I need to find him.) "FINE!" I might as well do it._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm running after Onodera, the rest of you do your work! I expect everything to be finished today, NO EXCEPTIONS!"_**

 ** _The three of them nodded and went back to their work. I let go of the storyboard I was reading and making my way to the hall Onodera went to._**

 ** _Kisa-san stopped me though, which irritated me. But that wasn't his intention._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't let him go,"_**

 ** _His words… I didn't know what he meant behind them… but I needed them._**

 ** _I nodded and went my way._**

 ** _I ran towards the hall way but Onodera wasn't there. I passed the cafeteria and the other departments and still he wasn't there._**

 ** _I rode the elevator to the 3rd floor. (Maybe he doesn't want to be found)_**

 ** _(Still, I'm not letting him go.)_**

 ** _I searched the meeting rooms until I found him at the very last room, almost no one uses. It's almost a ghost meeting room. I watched him fidgeting and shake his head, he was walking all over the place. Whatever he and his father are talking about, I knew it was serious._**

 ** _I leaned over the wall opposite the door and decided to wait._**

 ** _I waited 10 years for him… I can wait forever… but..._**

 ** _(I'm not letting you go.)_**

 ** _~~~ END OF CH 3~~~_**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story. :D**_


	4. Onodera Ritsu no Baai (2)

**_3 DAYS REMAINING - Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own this beautiful characters._**

* * *

 ** _CH 4 - Onodera Ritsu no Baai_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _It's-It's been a long time since…"_**

 ** _I knew I was stuttering and I'm definitely sure that all of my co-workers were staring at me right now. (Especially Takano-san) Which is basically making the situation ten times worse. I rarely expect a call from my father since my mother is usually the one who calls me to nag about my 'responsibilities' as the heir to the Onodera Publishing House._**

 ** _My father and I have a, more or less, professional relationship with each other. Don't get me wrong, I know my father loves me and never mistreated me or questioned any of my actions. But that's pretty much it. There wasn't a particular closeness between us, no father-son bond that others have._**

 ** _I blame this to the fact that my father was almost always busy with leading the company to new heights, was hard to contact, travelled a lot while I stayed at home reading my books and well, fantasizing about a certain someone. Though I do not hate him for this, but I can't say that I never felt loneliness as an only child and where only my mother, who again complains about everything I do, is the only parental figure that was constant in my life._**

 ** _I don't feel like I was abandoned but I was extremely lonely for him._**

 ** _The only bond between my father and I were books. We both loved reading books; we loved talking about them and extracting the hidden meaning around the words and what the author might have wanted to convey. We were like our little book club and you should see our house, almost all the walls are covered with bookcases filled with books and notes within them._**

 ** _But again, that's about it._**

 ** _And then, by the time I grew up and started working for myself; my mother kept reminding me of all the responsibilities I had and that my father has high expectations of me, including becoming the future head of the company and marrying An-chan._**

 ** _I accepted my fate, although the latter I will never, but I can feel different levels of pressure on my shoulders. It's like the weight of the world and all the books in it are on them and I feel so heavy and most of all, trapped._**

 ** _I left the company for the reasons that I wanted to prove to people that I didn't need any special treatment to sell a best-selling book and to prove my father that I am a capable man._**

 ** _Well, as it turns out I'm not so capable. So now, the thought of running the company scares the crap out of me and An-chan dissolving our engagement is just gonna make my relationship with my father a lot more strained and a lot more awkward than it already is._**

 ** _So please excuse me for being scared._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ritsu, may I speak to you for a moment? Can you spare me some of your time?"_**

 ** _I didn't even answer him. I nodded to my phone… (Idiot, as if he can see you) and turned to my officemate, Kisa-san._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kisa-san, I'm sorry but I need to leave—" I must have looked frantic because he nodded immediately._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go!" He almost ordered me._**

 ** _I nodded and almost flew out of the office place, going straight to the hallway where the elevators waited. I spoke to the mouth piece._**

 _ **"Yes Father I'm alone now."**_

 ** _"_** ** _Are you in the hall? Can you go somewhere more private?" I was almost afraid my father has cameras all over the building and is currently watching my every move._**

 ** _(What if he has seen me and Takano-san kiss?) The thought almost sent me to a frenzy._**

 ** _"Yes yes, of course"_**

 ** _I pressed the down button to the elevator and soon enough found myself at the third floor, inside the almost always abandoned meeting room at the very end of the hall. I don't know why meetings are rarely conducted here and it almost feels like a ghost room or something._**

 ** _(Don't go there, Onodera)_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm alone now Father." I hate sounding so formal to my own father, I feel like a robot, so soulless._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good. Ritsu, it's been too long since we last spoke to each other." My father started and it almost feels like he missed me. The last time we spoke was around the new year and it was only a few instances since he was busy playing golf with Isaka-sama and making mochi._**

 ** _(God, I'm hungry for some mochi right about now)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed it has. I believe it was New Year since…" I trailed off._**

 ** _"So, I heard from your mother that your engagement with An-chan is over." He said nonchalantly._**

 ** _And there goes my heart rate, here it is, the thing I've been worrying about since…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm, I…" I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I was afraid that my father was disappointed in me. I couldn't even find a wife for the sake of the company._**

 ** _(Then again, I wasn't really looking for a WIFE per say...)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you love her?" My father asked this as if he already knew the answer but wanted to hear mine, just in case._**

 ** _(Did I love her…?)_**

 ** _I don't need to think it over. Of course I did._**

 ** _An-chan was a childhood friend and since both of us didn't have any siblings, we relied on each other and spent most of our days together. I can even remember a whole summer where all I did was play with An-chan. The most vivid memory was when we played house and I was the father and she was the mother and we had three children, we lived in the sandbox and when we felt cold, we just need to hug each other._**

 ** _Those were the times when I was still straight and didn't know any better._**

 ** _Still, looking back at those times, I knew without a doubt that I loved An-chan… But I didn't love her enough to be a husband to her. By the time I reached middle school, I knew I can only be a friend to her. And by the time high school came around, falling in love with Takano sealed it to me._**

 ** _I will always love her… as my friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _I do love her. But only as a friend." I admitted, slowly. Again, each word felt like I disappointed my father again and again. "I mean, she has always been just a friend."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmmm…"_**

 ** _(I'm 100% sure I won't live to a 100 years old, judging from my heart being overworked almost everyday) I braced myself for the 'disappointed' lecture of my father._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, only a fool would marry someone they don't love. I didn't peg you as such."_**

 ** _(Huh?)_**

 ** _I honestly did not expect that answer. I was full-on ready for a lecture filled with disappointments and 'living up to the Onodera name' talk like my mother loves to give me._**

 ** _"_** ** _I…" I didn't know what to say._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's okay, Ritsu. I understand." He was trying… to comfort me?_**

 ** _"_** ** _I… I don't understand. You set us up, right?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Me?" He was shocked. "It wasn't me. Your mother did. I just agreed to it for her to stop talking to me about it. You know your mother. You know how riled up she can get and believe me, after how many years of marriage to her, it's better to just agree to whatever she is saying than to contract. That's almost a piece of marital advice to you, son."_**

 ** _(Again, huh?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _You didn't set us up?"_**

 ** _I can hear my father sigh. "No, I did not set you two up."_**

 ** _This can't be. I find this very hard to believe that my father was honestly not a part of it and was okay with this. All this time, he wasn't involved._**

 ** _(I mean, what about the family name?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _What about the business?" I asked him. I'm confused._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aaaahhhh… I can see now why you're confused."_**

 ** _I waited for my father to reply._**

 ** _"_** ** _Son, the company is almost like your brother. I took care both of you and raised you two into the people you are today. And all I'll ever wanted for both of you, is to find happiness…"_**

 ** _(It's weird to have a company as a brother…)_**

 ** _"…_** ** _and I know that An-chan won't bring you happiness. She may make you happy. But being happy and someone bringing you happiness are two different things. I want someone to bring you happiness… happiness that I wasn't able to give you."_**

 ** _And a familiar wave of loneliness washed over me. My father sounded too sentimental just now in the phone; it's making me feel like this is the last time we'll be speaking to each other._**

 ** _(Father, what's wrong?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Is there something wrong, Father?"_**

 ** _Another sigh. "Nothing's wrong, Ritsu."_**

 ** _I didn't believe him for a second. "Are you sure?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Can't you let your father just talk to you for once without thinking it has something to do with the business?" He was almost sounded angry at me._**

 ** _"_** ** _I…I… um, no, ah I guess not." This is just making me more confused. I don't know what he wants from me._**

 ** _"_** ** _So then, Ritsu, now that we've settled the matter… how've you been?" Instead of getting angrier, he seems to have decided to change the subject completely._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm, well work keeps me busy." Too busy…_**

 ** _"_** ** _The life of an editor is always busy. But don't let you being busy all the time get in the way of your health…"_**

 ** _(Too late) I shuddered, remembering the time I passed out due to overwork and malnutrition._**

 ** _"…_** ** _or get in the way of you living your life."_**

 ** _How has my life been? Well besides work, there's my love life and I've been living it with confusion for the past few months… until recently._**

 ** _(I really should tell Takano-san about what I feel. I mean, who am I kidding? I'm in love with—)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Son? Are you in love?"_**

 ** _That out of nowhere question shocked me to the very core, to the point I gripped my phone harder because my hands started to sweat intensely._**

 ** _All my life, my father never asked me this question. I've been in relationships before and all of them, he knows about… yet this is the very first time he actually asks if I was in love._**

 ** _And suddenly, as if fate really loves messing with me; I looked over to the door and through it's window, there was Takano leaning against the wall watching me with concern all over his face, his brows furrowed with his arms crossed over his chest._**

 ** _(Are you in love?)_**

 ** _I stared at Takano and all the feelings from this morning crashed over me._**

 ** _(Yes, yes I am)_**

 ** _(BUT I CAN'T ADMIT THAT TO MY FATHER!)_**

 ** _I started to panic. "I uhm well that's…" I stuttered, thinking of a cover up. I can't make it obvious that I do._**

 ** _"_** ** _HAHAHA,"_**

 ** _(WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry Ritsu I'm sure I caught you off-guard but the thing is, I'm your father and I want to know about your life." My father tried to explain. He gave a sigh. "I know I've not been the best father in the world to you and I want to apologize about that. Though I've always been supportive in whatever endeavour you decided to do but even then, I knew that wasn't enough. Which is why, now, I'm hoping to bring closer the gap that formed between us. Make us truly father and son at last."_**

 ** _His explanation left me speechless. I didn't know what to say, except one thing._**

 ** _"_** ** _Father, did something happen? Are you okay?"_**

 ** _I'm touched by what he said. Truly, I am. But this epiphany about our relationship couldn't have happened all of sudden, something big must have happened. Something big that made him rethink about his life._**

 ** _"…"_** ** _I was met by silence at the other end of the line._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ritsu, can we meet soon? This kind of talk shouldn't be on the phone. This should be face to face." He by-passed my question. This just sealed it to me that something did, in fact, happened. And whatever it is, scares me._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm, well, our cycle is just about to end today so…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Perfect, then we can meet tomorrow." He decided for me._**

 ** _(WHAT?) No, no I don't want to meet him. I'm scared to meet him._**

 ** _"_** ** _What? Uhm, well in our company we have this tradition where we go out for some drinks after our hell-like cycle and the guys will be disappointed if I don't—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _How about some dinner, son? Somewhere near your office…" He was ignoring me._**

 ** _(Why does almost everyone in my life ignoring me when I have something to say?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Father, I don't really have the time—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Son," He said sternly. "This is important to me,"_**

 ** _I sighed. I know this is important to him. He wouldn't push like this if it wasn't. But I don't…want... to..._**

 ** _I looked over to where Takano who was still watching me, his face full of worry._**

 ** _I'm not prepared. I'm not ready._**

 ** _I can't tell him about my feelings for Takano. I can't… face him… as his son… as the heir to the company he worked so hard for…_**

 ** _I don't want him to be disappointed at me._**

 ** _Disappointed… of me loving a man; of falling in love with a 'he' than a 'she'_**

 ** _I'll be disgrace to the Onodera name._**

 ** _He will never accept me._**

 ** _And as much as we lack the father-son bond… I love my father with all of my heart._**

 ** _(Still, as his only son, even with a heavy heart, I can't say no)_**

 ** _Time to face the music._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, father. I will see you tomorrow." I gave in. I gave in to his wishes. I'll just try my hardest at avoiding that particular question of his._**

 ** _(Am I that ashamed of my love for Takano?)_**

 ** _Takano-san… my first love… my first heartbreak… my current boss… the biggest pain in my ass, both figuratively and literally… the man I can't help but love even after everything that's happened._**

 ** _…_** ** _No, I'm not. I love the man. I'm not ashamed of loving a man… But what I am ashamed of is the disappointment I'll bring my father and his company after he finds out about my love for Takano…_**

 ** _(I will never be able to face him or mother)_**

 ** _I shuddered at the thought of our family being shattered in to pieces._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay then, son. It's settled. I will see you tomorrow."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes," (I love you, Father)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Take care, son." It sounded like a sad goodbye as he dropped the phone call and I felt tears slowly welling up in me._**

 ** _(I don't want to lose you, Father, but…)_**

 ** _I flipped my phone to a close with a sigh and opened the door, finding myself standing in front of a worried Takano._**

 ** _(I don't want to lose Takano, either...)_**

 ** _"It's over, Takano-san."_**

 ** _~~~ END of CH 4 ~~~_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this story. I'm so sorry for the late update._**


	5. Takano Masamune no Baai (2)

**_3 DAYS REMAINING - Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own this beautiful perfect characters. Also, the following chapter contains smut in it and mild curse words so please be advised._**

* * *

 ** _CH 5 - Takano Masamune no Baai_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how long has it been since I stood there watching Onodera talk to his father. Nevertheless I continued to watch him just to appease my worry that something really bad is going on._**

 ** _(Or something bad is coming)_**

 ** _There were few times when he looked out the door and stared at me, which makes me worry even more because the look he is giving me is a combination of longing, desperation and almost confusion. The kind of look that makes you think he is thinking about how… how he'll end things with you._**

 ** _(For God's sake I shouldn't be thinking like this)_**

 ** _When the phone conversation seems to be over, I watched him flip his phone to a close and sigh heavily, to the point I can almost hear it._**

 ** _He was watching me when he opened the door and even drew a breath before he said, as if he has made up his mind about something._**

 ** _(About what?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _It's over, Takano-san."_**

* * *

 ** _Imagine you're in a blank space with only you standing. Imagine the silence to be so quiet that it's utterly deafening. And then, imagine all your fears becoming a fucking reality or at least, standing right in front of you and right next to you and right fucking behind you._**

 ** _All yours fears surrounding you and there is absolutely no way out._**

 ** _You barely have a glimpse of what I'm feeling right now._**

* * *

 ** _I don't remember what happened next but I'm sure I must have snapped._**

 ** _The next thing I knew, I pushed Onodera inside the ghost meeting room and pushed him against the wall with such force, my hands held his arms in place so that he won't get away._**

 ** _And I will not let him get away that easily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Takano-san, let me go" I heard him protest._**

 ** _But my mind, my mind was on auto-pilot or stuck in that blank room filled with all my fears realized. I will not yield to his request._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO," I screamed and I leaned my face closer to his so that we're almost eye to eye and brought my body closer to him, to make it much harder for him to escape me. "I will not let you go. THIS. IS. NOT. OVER." I gave my answer to his ridiculous request, accenting each word as if my life depended on it._**

 ** _Onodera was shaking his head with indifference to me and as I looked in closer, tears were already forming in his eyes. That sight relaxed me a little bit but my fear realized was still surrounding me and that fucking deafening silence is killing me slowly inside._**

 ** _"_** ** _What happened? Talk to me." I'm trying to make sense of this seemingly impossible situation._**

 ** _Onodera kept shaking his head. I can also feel him shaking, as if trying to avoid crying in front of me. "Please," He pleaded. "Make this over." He was really pleading. "Please,"_**

 ** _His request just made me grasp his arms more and I too, started to shake from both anger and desperation. I brought our faces even closer until almost no space was left between us. We were practically breathing the same air between us. Soon, Onodera started crying and with the sight of those tears from the man I love, all my anger seems to have dissipated into thin air._**

 ** _I've come to realize. (Whatever the reason is for his decision to end things is also causing him as much pain as it is doing to me)._**

 ** _I leaned my forehead to his, which stopped him from shaking his head, and I closed my eyes because I felt like soon enough a damn dam is gonna burst in me._**

 ** _"_** ** _Onodera, please don't leave me."_**

 ** _I don't give a damn if I sounded so desperate. My worst fears are becoming a reality and the great Takano Masamune is… defeated._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please,"_**

 ** _Of course this will happen. This is what's scary about being fucking happy. Just this morning, the thing I've been hoping the most since I met Onodera again finally happened and I felt at peace but now, now I can't even remember if this morning actually happened and I'm left wondering if it was only just a dream… how cruel of a dream and that the fucking truth is, this what is happening right now is the fucking reality._**

 ** _"_** ** _I… I…" Onodera started to speak but is stuttering. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes meeting mine almost instantly. His emerald eyes were the saddest sight I've seen and they were pleading but it made me sense that it wasn't pleading his earlier request but rather… another…_**

 ** _"_** ** _I… don't know what to do." He admitted, uttering the words brokenly. His lower lip was quivering and I couldn't help myself, because as I said I was utterly desperate… I will not let go of this man, and so I placed my own lips to his to stop the movement. The hands that were keeping him in place slowly moved to the sides of his face, almost caressing his beautiful hot cheeks._**

 ** _He was shocked at first but soon just let me take control and I felt a hand slide on top of mine and held it in place. I kissed him almost desperately, trying to make him realized all I felt with a kiss that soon enough I deepened and I can feel him respond with the same desperation._**

 ** _We were clinging to each other, as if trying to make the situation better by just holding on. As if, all our problems will just disappear if we just kept each other close._**

 ** _(Still, I need to know what the fuck is going on)_**

 ** _As if reading my mind, Onodera turned his face away, showing resistance, thus ending our desperate attempt to make things better but I kept holding on to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _That was my father," He told me in almost a whisper. I wouldn't have heard it if we were in a regular room but this was the ghost meeting room and like my fear realized, the silence in here is almost equally deafening. "I don't know what's going on with him but it seems he had an epiphany of some sorts when it comes to me…"_**

 ** _I stared at him, trying to make sense of his explanation. (Epiphany?)_**

 ** _"…_** ** _I don't know why but he suddenly cares a lot about my life, out of nowhere he wants to bridge the gap between us, father and son, to the point I'm having dinner with him tomorrow…"_**

 ** _(Bridge the gap? Dinner tomorrow?) I'm still not seeing what's the damn problem here._**

 ** _He looked up to me with those almost blood-shot eyes from the crying. "…He asked me… if I was in love…" He trailed off but the look he was giving me finally turned a light bulb on in my mind._**

 ** _(In love… with me…)_**

 ** _"…_** ** _and I felt this heavy pain in my chest…" He started clutching his chest, almost at the very spot where the heart is. "…and all I can think about is…" He stopped talking entirely. He was trying hard not cry._**

 ** _I watched him; the thing about Onodera is that as much as he is really prideful and hates admitting defeat in almost anything, his face and eyes says otherwise. His beautiful face and eyes express exactly what he is feeling. This is one of the reasons why I actually love him. And right now, he is feeling absolutely conflicted about me and his father._**

 ** _(He doesn't know what to do about loving me… and more importantly, telling his father that he loves me… a man…)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Onodera…" I started but he cut me off. "I don't know what to do…" He started tearing up again. "…My Father… I don't know how he'll accept this… This…" He accented, suggesting what we are. "…I can't even imagine how…" He wasn't able to resist; he started to cry._**

 ** _I slid my arms around his shoulders and closed the gap between us with a hug and I held him tight. I held him with all my might and I can feel myself shaking as I hugged him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ritsu…" I brought my face to his ear and whispered. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you." I finally understood what was going on but even if I did, I don't know exactly what to do myself. Onodera Ritsu is the rightful heir to his father's company and of course, as the next in line he has certain responsibilities to live up to and a status he needs to protect in society._**

 ** _"_** ** _I… I don't know… what to do…" He repeated._**

 ** _The scandal alone of the heir of the company being in a relationship with a man will certainly be in headlines and absolutely may ruin the Onodera Publishing House. Again these are all just theoretical consequences but still… I knew these were the thoughts that's making Onodera like this… which prompted him in telling me…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ritsu, do you…" I had to ask to make sure. "Do you really… want this, us, to be over?" I was almost scared to ask him this. Even though I know, I just know in my heart, that he was only requesting this because of his father but in reality, he is actually against the very idea. Still… he hasn't really said he loves me to my face, only in his dream state, and the past few months of our relationship has been a rollercoaster ride, to say the least._**

 ** _And I can't deny that there's that growing fear in me that maybe he really doesn't want to pursue this relationship of ours and is just waiting for the right time to leave me. The exact fear that is surrounding me with that deafening silence in that fucking blank space._**

 ** _There was a pregnant pause. But that fucking pause is giving me a fucking heart attack as I waited for his reply._**

 ** _(Please don't leave me…)_**

 ** _He didn't answer. But I felt him shake his head and place it on my shoulder. I can feel his arms wrapping me close, enveloping me even more in our embrace._**

 ** _(Please don't ever leave me…)_**

 ** _And with that, I didn't need an answer._**

* * *

 ** _There were no words spoken about the matter after that._**

 ** _Soon as I realized his answer, I pulled on his hair so that our faces were eye-to-eye again and in one swift movement, I crashed my lips against his… teeth clashing, my tongue fighting for dominance and winning against his delicious tongue. My other hand started to roam his button-up shirt and started unbuttoning each one as I kissed him with hunger driving me. As usual I was met with resistance but as the months went by, his resistance to our passion became less and less and it became more evident that he wanted more._**

 ** _With his shirt open, I pushed him against the wall once more and slowly going down, kissing his neck, licking it, leaving a trail of small kiss marks barely noticeable but I know they are there. He is fucking mine. I can hear him "aaahhh-ing" and it just kept driving me even crazier with heated desire. My hands were working on his fucking belt, a belt I almost hated with a passion because it kept stalling my prize but soon enough I got to zip down his pants and pulled them down to his knees., along with his boxers._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ngaaahh… uh… Takano-san," His voice was filled with heavy breathing and he was protesting to avoid making things go further, to show his resistance; but again, as usual, I ignored him._**

 ** _I always took a moment to appreciate Onodera's member; it's a view I never get tired of looking, especially when it's hard and throbbing and waiting for me. (I will never get tired of this). I trailed kisses all over his chest, my tongue encircling his nipple and sucking it hard, making him yelp with pleasure… his hands flying almost instantly to my hair and pulling it, turning me on even more if it was even possible. My other hand flicking his other nipple, pressing down, twisting it softly and then hard. Onodera gave another yelp of pleasure. He threw his head back, hitting it against the wall with a faint thud._**

 ** _"_** ** _Takano-san…" He moaned my name._**

 ** _Him saying my name is just making things even hotter than it already is. I trailed kisses on the way down to his waist, kissing his damn sexy hips. I reached down to stroke him, erupting a deep lustful groan from Onodera. With my hand preoccupied, my other hand went over to the dimple of his back and began to stroke him there, I loved that part of him, sliding further and further south until I found his entrance and inserted a finger, teasing him. I continued to stroke him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aaaaahhhhhh… Takano-san, we can't do… aaaahah… uhm…. this here. We're at… aaahhhhh… at the office," Onodera reasoned but also moaned as I was grinding my hips to his. I slid my finger in and out of him and began to insert two fingers to stretch him, he forgot all compression and just moaned and moaned after the other which led him to clamp his hand against his mouth._**

 ** _(You can't do that… I want to hear you scream with pleasure…) So you want to play that game?_**

 ** _I gripped Onodera's chin to make him meet my eyes which I'm sure was giving off a hungry look. I licked his lips once, twice, and bit his lips in a rather enticing way before letting them go. My eyes never left his as I started going down, getting to eye level with his very hard cock. I was stroking him harder and faster now and I'm sure he is gonna come any time soon. And since that is my favorite part, I let go of his cock and with both my hands holding his thighs, I took him in my mouth and started moving up and down, bobbing my head, letting my tongue roll around his head and then his ever delicious shaft. I slid my hands from his thighs to his balls and started fondling them, squeezing them, caressing them._**

 ** _Onodera was practically a moaning mess._**

 ** _(I love this) I love making him like this because I know I'am the only one who can see him like this, his honest self. Only me._**

 ** _Onodera's hands kept stroking my hair, pulling them especially when I hit him that particular sweet spot inside him. I knew he was going mad with pleasure as I took him even deeper, causing him to thrust his sexy hips forward in my mouth, while I also slid almost three fingers in and out of him and continued to hit that sweet spot._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fuck… fuck… fuck!" I knew he is at his very peak since he usually started swearing by the time he is almost done which means I have to move fast. I started sucking him off hard and inserting my fingers inside him harder and harder and faster and faster._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ta-ta-takano-san!" He hissed as he clenched his teeth. He threw his head back again and moaned loudly against his hand as he came and came and I tasted his warm, sticky, delicious cum, taking it all in._**

 ** _(I wish there was a place that sells his cum because surely I'll be its number one customer. I loved tasting this nectar. Mine.)_**

 ** _He was panting hard as he encircled his arms around my neck. He was already done but alas, I was not. While he was still coming down his orgasm, I kept stretching his entrance with my one hand while I unzipped my pants and let them drop down to my knees. I didn't have time to take of my shirt, I was hard as fuck._**

 ** _Want. Him. NOW._**

 ** _With both my arms, I lifted him off and pushed him against the wall. He wrapped his legs around my waist as I positioned my very hard member at his entrance. I leaned over my forehead against his, him still panting heavily._**

 ** _This moment… right here… everytime… almost feels like magic…_**

 ** _(And I can't help but tell him…)_**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you,"_**

 ** _Usually, he would tense up as I said these words to him but this time, he lifted his head a little bit and planted a kiss on my forehead and then started nodding. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He whispered apologetically and I knew he meant it. He didn't need to apologize. He was confused. He didn't know what to do so he assumed that by cutting me off now, he can save the trouble of creating a big fucking mess between me and him and his father and their family business._**

 ** _I didn't give him an answer. Instead I closed my eyes and kissed him, this time softly, the hungry passion I felt before suddenly passed and here came slow passionate love making. I slowly entered him and right then and there as I felt his heat and him clenching around me, his hands clawing at my back, I wanted to come immediately._**

 ** _But I resisted._**

 ** _Because I wanted to feel he was loved. I wanted him to feel he was not alone._**

 ** _I wanted him to feel that whatever happens in the future, we can face it… together._**

 ** _I wanted him to realize all of this and more._**

 ** _I wanted him to stay with me forever._**

 ** _(Please don't let me go)_**

 ** _I moved in and out slowly, relishing in the feeling of me and Onodera. Just us two, in this ghost meeting room, not a care in the world and if someone catches us. The atmosphere was full of every emotion we felt from lust to desperation to frustration to confusion but overall love was there. The smell of cum was in the air and the only sounds emitting were our moans, groans, gasps "aaaahhhss" "ohhhhss" "Takano," "Ritsu" intertwining, almost creating lustful music._**

 ** _But like all things good, it must come to an end, as much as I wanted to hold on… I was too close. So I started grinding and thrusing deeper and deeper and Onodera kept meeting me thrusts, angling them to that sweet spot of his. He buried his face against my neck and soon enough started biting it to prevent him from shouting from utmost pleasure._**

 ** _Finally I pushed him hard against the wall as I gave one more hard and fast thrust until I let myself go and came pretty hard inside him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ritsu," I came shouting just as Onodera came again shouting out my name. "Masamune!" The only actual time he says my name is during sex._**

 ** _Heavy panting… heavy breathing… the air smelled of sweaty sex…_**

 ** _The best sounds and smell in the world._**

 ** _Especially with the one you love._**

* * *

 ** _We lied on the floor with our clothes spread out between us for a short while as we came down from our love making. Of course, we couldn't go back to the office looking disheveled and well… looked like we just fucked._**

 ** _(Though it's not really a problem to me but more with Onodera)_**

 ** _Speaking of Onodera, after it all, he was just silent… staring at the ceiling, clearly thinking about something._**

 ** _Which made me think of how we could possibly solve this problem, this threat that can drive us apart and make my fears into reality._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you really think he will never accept us?" I asked out of the blue, trying to make the atmosphere a bit kinder. The thing about problems, if you keep worrying about them, the more the problem becomes a problem and you'll be adding more problems to your problem, which is the problem for many people with problems._**

 ** _He paused, seemingly thinking of the possibility. "I can't imagine him accepting this."_**

 ** _(Hmmm…) "What if he can?" I don't know Onodera's father but I can at least have some hope that in a way, he can or at least will be able to accept this._**

 ** _I mean, parents should accept their children no matter what. Right?_**

 ** _(Then again, my real father doesn't even know if I exist so how can I really know?)_**

 ** _You are a fool, Takano Masamune._**

 ** _Onodera didn't answer but instead turned to his side, towards me. I did the same thing._**

 ** _We stared at each other, all the while having worries about our future._**

 ** _(Please don't let me go...)_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm never letting you go, you know that right?" I told him seriously. Clearly making him understand that whatever may come in between us, it will still be us in the end._**

 ** _He gave me a sad smile and nodded. Then he surprised me by reaching out and encircling me in his arms. I held him as well, tight._**

 ** _Sometimes words fail to express what one really wants to convey but actions speak louder than words and most of the time, actions are enough._**

 ** _Now I don't need him to say if he loves me or not. All I need to know is… I begged of him…_**

 ** _(Please don't ever leave me…)_**

 ** _~~~END OF CH 5~~~_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story and especially to the ones who has given the time to review them, you are the reason why this story is alive. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it for you. :D_**


	6. Kisa Shouta no Baai (2)

**_3 DAYS REMAINING - Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own these beloved characters but I wish I did because they are just perfect characters._**

* * *

 ** _CH 6 - Kisa Shouta no Baai_**

* * *

 ** _They had sex._**

 ** _They clearly, absolutely had sex._**

 ** _No doubt about it._**

 ** _The minute they came back from God knows where they came from about an hour later, I know exactly what they've been doing. And of course, I was envious as hell._**

 ** _Though they gave their very best effort and tried their absolute very best to hide the fact that they clearly had fucked, they can fool the others but they can't fool someone like me, who has so much experience on the matter._**

 ** _Plus, our great editor-in-chief was supporting a hickey on his neck though I'll give him credit. He is amazing at hiding the love bite to others but not to me and a side-glance at my seat mate, the way Ricchan was sitting just confirmed all of my suspicions._**

 ** _(Lucky them)_**

 ** _But then again, while they both looked like they had amazing sex, judging from Ricchan's angle, they both also looked deeply troubled but are trying to hide this fact from everyone in the office._**

 ** _Except for me, I can see right through them._**

 ** _(Huh. I wonder what it is all about.)_**

 ** _While I am desperately envious that they got laid, I prefer not having problems myself. I already have enough problems juggling strenuous career and a young boyfriend who has a powerful sex drive._**

 ** _So I went back editing the manuscript I had in my hand when I heard my phone ding, signifying a text. I dropped the manuscript and checked my phone and smiled almost instantly as I saw the name flashing on my screen._**

 ** _(I didn't even need to wonder who it was)_**

 _You have (1) message from Yukina Kou_

 ** _Yukina Kou. I don't know how I ended up with this perfect man or what fate intended to do with us. Whether this is just temporary or forever, is becoming my greatest fear. But honestly, he is without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to me in this 30 years of living in this cruel world._**

 ** _(Though if I tell him this out loud, I'm pretty sure he will bear hug me to death or will probably never let me go physically.)_**

 ** _And every single time I think about how perfect he is and how he is the best thing that really has ever happened to me, I keep feeling guilty of some sorts… knowing I don't deserve such a perfect being like him._**

 ** _I' am a superficial man compared to Yukina who has so many good layers._**

 ** _I only ever liked guys for their faces and their handsome looks and went on to go to bed with them, without giving a second thought to who they really are. I broke a lot of hearts with that belief and same goes to me, I broke my own heart many times with the same outrageous notion._**

 ** _(I've been heartbroken many, many times… but did I really love them?)_**

 ** _Still, I've come a long way. I've fallen for Yukina's face on one fateful night in a random bookstore and my destiny was sealed. I didn't just want him for his looks, but also for his touch, for his sparkling smile, for his unbelievable optimism but most importantly, I fell in love with him because he is Yukina Kou._**

 ** _And I'm unbelievably lucky that he loves me as well._**

 ** _(Lucky me)_**

 _Kisa-san! Are you free tonight?_

 ** _I ducked my head so that no one in the office can see me texting, especially Takano-san, because I'm 100% sure a ruler will suddenly fly out of his hand the minute he sees me texting during the working hours._**

 ** _(Plus that ruler is really scary… and painful!)_**

 _I was wondering if you can come over. I want to make you some dinner since I learned a new dish today from Rio-chan._

 ** _I shuddered a little at the mention of the name, having a mini-flashback during the time I was jealous of Kojima Rio, one of Yukina's closest friends and also his ex, although Yukina has explained to me over and over again that they are nothing but really good friends now. And though this jealousy turned out to be just a misunderstanding to begin with, I still feel hints of jealousy whenever Yukina mentions her name._**

 ** _But I shook off the memory and then started to smile knowing that yes, yes absolutely freaking yes for the first time in a long time I can actually text my boyfriend that I can actually pay him for a visit without problems from work hindering me._**

 _Sure! I'll come right over soon as work's finish._ ** _I texted him._**

 ** _I flipped my phone to a close and went back to putting some suggestions on the manuscript when not a second later, I heard my phone ding._**

 _I can't wait! :D_

 ** _And just like that I had a date and a dinner to look forward… maybe even some dessert… if you know what I mean… I want this day to end now, please!_**

 ** _My phone dinged again._**

 _See you soon! :)_

 ** _And it dinged again._**

 _Work hard! :P_

 ** _And again._**

 _Also, I miss you! xxx_

 ** _I shook my head, amused. No matter how long we've been dating, Yukina still hasn't learned to text everything in one go. It is both charming and irritating at the same time. I've grown used to it by now._**

 ** _I didn't even try to close my phone knowing he'll be texting me some more but after a moment passed and my phone was silent, I flipped it closed and continued my work. Only for another moment to pass and my phone dinged for nth time._**

 ** _(Okay no matter how used to it I am, I still get pissed…)_**

 ** _I gave a small sigh and shook my head at my boyfriend's antics; opened my phone for hopefully the last time for this afternoon._**

 _I love you, Shouta-san! xxx_

 ** _As if on cue, I blushed all over. Every single time, to no fail. He even used my name, that bastard!_**

 ** _(How can a few words from a man turn me into such a blushing bride?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _KISA-SAN!"_**

 ** _My instincts must be on vacation because I should have ducked and went for cover to protect myself the minute I heard the editor-in-chief scream my name filled with anger. But I also put my text conversation with Yukina to blame for me being slightly spaced out._**

 ** _I turned my head towards the voice and got hit right at the dead center of my forehead with that blasted and good-for-nothing ruler._**

 ** _"_** ** _STOP WASTING TIME AND GET BACK TO WORK!"_**

 ** _(I really, REALLY hate that ruler.)_**

 ** _I spent the rest of the afternoon supporting a bruise._**

* * *

 ** _It was around 6pm and work was drawing to a close. Hatori left to get the last manuscript from Yoshikawa Chiharu, which is needed for this month's edition of Emerald. (They may be also going for a date tonight, if my suspicions were correct.) Mino-san left earlier to get his son from school. The only thing I have left to do is to plan what's next for the anime I'm working on and I'm all done. So I decided to chill a little bit by going to the cafeteria._**

 ** _(Maybe I'll get a cup of coffee for a pick-me-up) Plus coffee would make sure I won't fall asleep on Yukina later. I mean, for the sake of dessert… I must be awake._**

 ** _As I arrived at the coffee station, I found myself next to the reason I had a bruise and a headache all afternoon._**

 ** _The great Takano-san, who stirring his coffee but seemingly looked as if his mind was miles and miles away from the office._**

 ** _Don't get me wrong. There is no bad blood between me and Takano. In fact, I admire him for being the man he is and being very good at his job to the point Emerald rose again after being in a slump for such a long time. I admire him as an employee admires his boss although at the same time hate him a little bit for the times like this afternoon and the way he shouts his orders to the point someone can be diagnosed with high blood pressure after working under him in just a few months. Still his methods, however crazy they are, seem to work._**

 ** _I also admire him as a friend as well, though we rarely acknowledge this sort of relationship between us, I think of him as a friend of mine. And most of all…_**

 ** _I admire him for how he can make Ricchan bat-shit crazy and sit in weird angles all the time._**

 ** _The thought of it made me smile but also made me think back to what happened earlier this morning._**

 ** _(I wonder what happened between these two.)_**

 ** _He seemed to have realized my presence and turned to me. "Coffee?" He offered._**

 ** _I nodded and watched him walk over, grabbing the hot pot of coffee and a mug to go with it. He offered me the mug which I gladly accepted and he poured me some of the hot drink._**

 ** _I think this is his little way of saying he is sorry from earlier._**

 ** _Takano-san isn't such a bad guy no matter how scary he can be or how I peg him to be. Heck, I can even describe him as a sensitive man though he will never admit to this, at least without him hurting you with that blasted ruler. And he is without a doubt, passionate about his work. He, like Yukina-san, have so many layers to explore and you are definitely lucky if you are one of the few who can actually explore all those layers._**

 ** _(Like Ricchan)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you," I gave my thanks and blew on the hot steam. I like my coffee black, it gives you the best rush. Guaranteed._**

 ** _He gave a small smile and went back to place the hot pot back to its place in the coffee station. "You've done a great job today, Kisa-san." He acknowledged me._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks," Though I appreciate his gratitude, I wanted to ask him if he was okay or what happened earlier with Ricchan but my tongue was going against what I wanted to do. I think it was scared to how Takano-san might react to the personal questions. I looked over to his hands and pockets, looking for that good-for-nothing ruler. But still I tried._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm… err… Takano-san…" I began._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you for what you said earlier," Takano-san cut me off as he grabbed his mug from the station and went over to where I stood. "I needed that," And he gave me a warm smile after that. He went on to sip his coffee._**

 ** _I smiled back and I can feel my tongue finally agreeing with me. "You don't need to thank me for that. You know how much I love Ricchan."_**

 ** _I should have rephrased that sentence because at that moment I said I love Ricchan, which I do but again as a friend and co-worker, Takano immediately stiffened mid-sip of his coffee._**

 ** _(It seems I hit quite a cord)_**

 ** _"_** ** _I…eerr…uhm," I tried to avoid an awkward situation. "I mean, I care about Ricchan since well uhm we've been working together for the uhh the last months and I can't imagine Emerald without him anymore and uhm ah, I see how concerned you uhm… uhm… are when it comes to him since he is the newbie so yeah I just… I just wanted to say my piece." I explained but at the same time seem to be failing so._**

 ** _Takano-san just watched me squirm awkwardly and continued to drink his coffee._**

 ** _"_** ** _Plus," I added, trying to compose myself. I took a deep breath. "I don't want him to leave us," I admitted seriously. Because all of them, Mino-san, Hatori-san, Ricchan, and Takano-san, they are practically my family now. And I don't want to lose my family since my real family are people I'm estranged to._**

 ** _Especially my aniki, who just recently barged in between me and Yukina's relationship and ended up making a mess of things; plus I found out he's been holding a brother complex all these years, which is sweet at the same time freaking weird judging by all the investigations he had done to each of my past boyfriends._**

 ** _I just like to avoid my real family as much as I can._**

 ** _But this family, my Emerald family, I don't want to lose this._**

 ** _I was deep in thought after I said that to Takano-san and I can feel him staring at me after I said it, as in really staring at me._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't want to lose him either,"_**

 ** _He confessed to me and I can feel all his feelings to Ricchan pour in that sentence alone. He didn't need to tell me anything about his relationship or the depths of his feelings but I wanted him to know, he has my support._**

 ** _I raised the hand that wasn't holding the mug and placed it on his shoulder. As the older one between us, I'd just like to convey my support to him and that he can talk to me anytime._**

 ** _But sometimes words fail to convey everything that needs to be conveyed._**

 ** _I squeezed his shoulder in support, nodded at him once more and walked away. I didn't look back but I'm pretty sure he got the message._**

 ** _Whatever is going on between the two, I am rooting for them._**

* * *

 ** _An hour later and I finished everything I had to work on._**

 ** _I happily packed my things and placed my body bag on me, wheeled my chair in place almost excitedly and looked over the last two remaining people in the workplace._**

 ** _Takano-san and Ricchan._**

 ** _I felt like a third wheel throughout that hour and now's the time I give them their space._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, I'm off!" I said to the air around me. I watched Takano-san nod me off and then I turned to Ricchan, whose mind had also been flying all over the place throughout afternoon and even now. He was just browsing through the same manuscript for the past few hours now. Though I didn't feel like I need to point this out._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm off, Ricchan!" I said to him particularly, smiling. That got his mind out of the gutter. He turned to me, gave me a smile. "Take care, Kisa-san!" As happily as he send me off, I can hear the tiredness in his voice. And like what I did to the editor-in-chief earlier, I went over to his workplace, I placed my hand over his right shoulder and gave it a squeeze, acknowledging him that whatever is happening, he has my support._**

 ** _I felt him stiffen at the action but a moment later, he relaxed and placed his hand over it, as if saying he understood the motion._**

 ** _I removed my hand after that, before Takano-san becomes all jealous and a certain ruler flies in the air again._**

 ** _And just as I walked out the office, I heard immediately Takano-san walking over to where Ricchan was. Just as I thought, he was waiting for me to leave. (He should at least have said something to me.)_**

 ** _"Onodera…" I heard him say but I didn't stay put to eavesdrop. I walked over to the elevators and left, all the while thinking._**

 ** _(I'm rooting for you two.)_**

* * *

 ** _I got to Yukina's place in a nick of time._**

 ** _I saw him outside, all sparkly and perfect, talking to his phone as I slowly walked over to surprise him._**

 ** _(God, he is so beautiful. It's been such a long time.) I can't wait to eat his dinner and maybe some dessert later…_**

 ** _But just as I was close enough to greet him, without realizing it, I heard the last few bits of his phone conversation._**

 ** _Now, I wish I didn't hear it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Promise me, we'll see each other tomorrow."_**

 ** _(Huh? Who's that?)_**

 ** _I can feel that all too familiar feelings of jealousy and fear of losing him rising in me._**

 ** _I stopped a few steps next to him and that seemed to have made him feel my presence because he turned and gave me that perfect smile of his and I smiled back but at the back of my mind, I kept thinking over and over._**

 ** _(Who is that?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Promise me,"_**

 ** _~~~END OF CH 6~~~_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I just want to say that for me, the Emerald Team are not just co-workers but also good friends, which is why in my version of Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Kisa and Takano are actually good friends and that Kisa is on his way of learning the relationship between Takano and Onodera. I hope none of you mind this or feel the same way like I do. Still, I'd like to thank all of you in your continued support of the story and I hope you are enjoying it just as much as I enjoy writing it for all of you. :D_**


	7. Yukina Kou no Baai

**_3 DAYS REMAINING - Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own this beautiful and perfect characters though I really wish they were mine._**

* * *

 ** _CH 7 - Yukina Kou no Baai_**

* * *

 ** _Hello there!_**

 ** _My name is Yukina Kou._**

 ** _I' am around 21 years old, born and raised in Sapporo, Hokkaido._**

 ** _Currently I' am a 3rd year student at university, studying the Arts and majoring in Oil Paintings. I've always loved the magic of paintings, how they can bring out so much emotions with a few strokes there and a sprinkle of colours here and then presto! A new creation is among us! I love how a few small details can lead up to such a powerful creation. I love how art is the language of our souls._**

 ** _I dream of living my life creating these creations and evoking the same emotions I felt when I first saw paintings as a kid to others. That is my dream._**

 ** _Other stuff about me. Hmmm…_**

 ** _I have a great family consisting of a mother, a father and an older brother, who have done nothing but support me._**

 ** _I' am approximately around 186 cm tall, probably 66 kilograms, and my shoe size is around 27._**

 ** _My blood type is A and my birthday is September 6, which makes me a Virgo._**

 ** _When it comes to food, I love… pretty much everything… I can't really think of something I don't like to eat._**

 ** _My strong traits are my optimism and being pro-active. My weaknesses are that I'm very stubborn and just recently, learned I easily get jealous._**

 ** _Hobbies? Drawing, painting, and reading my favorite mangas._**

 ** _My inspirations as an artist are Klimt, Vermeer, Sargent, Hammershoi, and Waterhouse._**

 ** _But the one thing you really need to know about me… the only thing…_**

 ** _I'm in love with Kisa Shouta._**

* * *

 ** _In the 21 years I've lived in this world, I've dated quite a few women._**

 ** _I enjoyed dating each and everyone of them. I enjoyed making love to them; I also loved them in my own way and safe to say, I don't regret dating anyone of them. I'm happy that most of exes became my good friends in the long run of things. There were no hard feelings._**

 ** _However, this is the very first time I ever dated a man._**

 ** _And it has been quite an experience._**

 ** _For one thing, the sex has been absolutely amazing, mind-blowing even. I can't even begin to describe how freaking amazing the sex is to you without getting hard myself and how it's been so long since, and the anticipation just makes it even hotter. Another, dating Kisa Shouta has evoked so much emotions from me, the same way a painting can. Honestly this the first time I've ever been hit this hard when it comes to love._**

 ** _I am so in love with him I can't even think straight._**

 ** _I can't even remember a time when I didn't love him, as if my whole life I've been waiting for someone like him and everything before Kisa-san has been in anticipation of meeting him._**

 ** _I can still remember the days when I was curious about him. He used to be one of my stalkers in the bookstore. What's funny is that I was pretty used to getting stalked by women but not by men, which caught my attention. Also, I thought he was this cute high schooler who had a crush on me, only to learn later that I was so wrong and he was older than me by approximately 9 years._**

 ** _Still that did not hinder me getting to know him, finding out he edited all my favorite mangas. I'm not kidding, he edited ALL of them. ALL. OF. THEM. As if fate was already playing with us. I couldn't believe it myself but it just sealed the deal on how perfect he is to me and I hope I am the same to him as well._**

 ** _I love him with every fiber of my very soul. And honestly, I want to spend the rest of my life loving him and only him, getting to be with him until the end of our days._**

 ** _That is my other dream._**

 ** _Though the only hindrance to that dream of mine is that we rarely see each other these days since we are both busy. He is busy with his work, working as a full-time editor in Emerald while I am a full pledge working student who currently is juggling 5 jobs. So we have little time with each other._**

 ** _But you know what? The time we spend away from each other just intensifies my feelings to him even more, the longing makes our love more worthwhile. And I'm willing to wait._**

 ** _I'll wait all my life if I have to. If it's him. 'Cause it has to be him._**

 ** _Though our relationship hasn't been perfect so say the least. But we have endured, through jealousy and misunderstandings, we've done it and came out on the better side of things. I can even say we became a better couple._**

 ** _Yes, we have endured and I'm sure we'll continue to endure everything that comes between us._**

 ** _I know Kisa-san is happy and content with our relationship. So am I. But right now, content as I may be, I'm also very worried about it._**

 ** _Because the last time we saw each other, I also met Kisa-san's big brother._**

 ** _It wasn't a happy meeting._**

 ** _The thing that surprised me the most was that Kisa-san's brother had me investigated. He wanted to know my background and has instigated that I should end things with Kisa-san, knowing that I will never be able to provide for him in the future judging from my chosen career._**

 ** _It made me really think about my dream. I mean, come on, living off as a painter? When you come to think of it, it doesn't provide much income. I can safely say I have some talent but can my talent really pay off?_**

 ** _It really made me think._**

 ** _Though I appreciated what Kisa-san said after. He protected me from his mean big brother. He promised me then and there that he supports my dreams and that even if I fail, he will support me. I didn't think I can love him even more than I already do but when he said that, I wanted to propose to him there. But I stopped myself._**

 ** _Because surely he will freak out with a marriage proposal. I've decided that for later since we have all the time in the world and besides, I've only known him for about 10 months._**

 ** _Still after that experience and the next two weeks we were apart, I can't forget everything his brother has said to me. They kept haunting me, coming to me every time I was alone. I mean, how can I even forget about it? They were fucking insults, excuse me for my choice of language._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I want you to end things with Shouta,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _He's nothing but a play thing to you, right?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _If you think I'm going to sit back and watch my precious brother get taken away from me by the likes of such a superficial, thoughtless farce of a man like you, who will never be able to provide my brother the life he deserves, you've got another thing coming."_**

* * *

 ** _First of all, I will never end things with Kisa-san. Over my dead body._**

 ** _Second of all, he was never, not even for a second, a play thing to me. Yes I enjoy having sex with him. Kisa-san is practically the God of Sex. I can't even begin to describe how good having sex with him feels like. But every single time we had sex, it was more of making love. And to think that he even believed that I consider his little brother a play thing is a huge insult to me._**

 ** _And lastly, the last line really struck a cord in me and the words keep spinning in my head to the point that in the two weeks since I last saw Kisa-san, I had a mission._**

 ** _I decided then that I would prove to his brother that I, Yukina Kou, can and will be able to provide for Kisa the life he deserves. Starting now. I'm gonna prove it!_**

 ** _I managed to get Kisa-san's brother's number while he was asleep and without him knowing, I called him the day after the whole fiasco. I hated the fact that I have to keep this from Kisa-san but if I don't do this, it's an insult to my pride and to my dignity and especially to my love for Kisa._**

 ** _(I'm sorry, Kisa-san)_**

 ** _I doing all of this, all in the name of love._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Moshi moshi," I decided to be optimistic when I called his brother. First things first, I wanted him to get to know me, the real me, and nothing like my blinding optimism to start with._**

 ** _Oh how wrong I was to do that._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is Yu—-" I was immediately cut off by him with a huff and I can hear his irritation over the phone. I assume he was expecting Kisa-san but instead he heard the boyfriend he hated._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know who you are and I'm wondering how on earth you got this number." His words were full of irritation, my optimism becoming less and less._**

 ** _I decided to approach things in another way. "Look, I know we may have started on the wrong foot and there's no one to blame here but since we both love Kisa-san, I wanted us to at least, for his benefit, become friends." I explained as calmly as possible, ignoring the irritation I can feel emanating from the phone._**

 ** _Another huff and the irritated voice continues. "How dare you to even say we both love Kisa-san when you just met him!" He was almost near to shouting the words venomously and I can feel already my calm composure slowly deteriorating but still, I managed to keep calm and think that I'm doing this for my love's benefit._**

 ** _(Stay calm, Yukina. Stay calm)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Can I just say?" When all things fail, just be an honest. That's my motto in life. "You don't know me. I don't know you. But the only thing you really need to know about me is that without a doubt in my mind, I am in love with your brother. And no matter how long we've known each other, no matter how many play things he had before, no matter how many girls I flirted with, at the end of it all, I am in love with Kisa Shouta. And you, of all people, can never change that. Which is why I'm doing this, for the sake of my lover, your brother, I want us to be okay."_**

 ** _I let out all of my frustrations and was surprised that Kisa's brother was silent for a while._**

 ** _And then the bomb. "You don't deserve my brother," He said flat out._**

 ** _That was the last straw. To hell with being calm. To hell with optimism._**

 ** _"_** ** _I DESERVE YOUR BROTHER!" I was shouting but still respectfully. "AND I'M GONNA PROVE IT TO YOU! IN TWO WEEKS TIME, MEET ME! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I CAN WORK TO PROVIDE FOR KISA-SAN THE LIFE HE DESERVES!"_**

 ** _The irritating part was, my promise was met by a round of laughter from Kisa-san's aniki. "HAHAHAHAHAHA." It was a laugh that will seriously bring out the worst in you._**

 ** _(God, I hate this man. I'm sorry, Kisa.)_**

 ** _"_** ** _As if you can," He was provoking me, trying his best to bring out the pathetic parts of me. "Fine then," He finally agreed, sounding all smug. "Two weeks. Let's meet. Earn a million yen and I'll think about you being a worthy man for my brother."_**

 ** _He ended the call. I stared at my phone for quite some time._**

 ** _(A million yen? Two weeks? Does Kisa-san earn that much?)_**

 ** _Still, I flipped my phone to a close and was determined to prove his brother wrong._**

 ** _But… how do I earn that much in a span of two weeks?_**

* * *

 ** _I spent the next two weeks working my butt off._**

 ** _First, I decided to take a temporary leave of absence in my university so that I can work full-time during the next weeks. Second, I looked high and low for jobs in the newspaper, in the internet, and asked all my friends for anything to earn money. Thank God I have Rio-chan to help me with my ordeal; she's a life saver. Although she didn't like my plan, she went with it nevertheless._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are an idiot, Kou," She'll say to me each time she gave me a job to do, whether it was to model for some clothes or a catering job._**

 ** _"_** ** _An idiot yes, but in love," My response would be and we'd both laugh, although I can see her concern for me._**

 ** _I continued my work selling shoujo manga; I'm now a full-pledge waiter at that resto cafe where I shared my first kiss with Kisa-san; I'm a part-time model and part-time caterer thanks to Rio-chan and she's been giving me her shifts at the bar she works, making me also a part-time bartender. Plus, I've been selling my paintings to art enthusiasts no matter what the price is. (Though I wish my art can be sold to 1 million yen a piece). I appreciate what I can get._**

 ** _Third, I managed to hide all of my doings to Kisa-san which is making me guilty every day because I rarely hide things from him but also, I have this growing fear that me not telling him will become a hindrance to our relationship since he specifically told me that…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't mind aniki, Yukina. He won't be a bother to us ever, I'll see to that." He managed to convince on that day of the fiasco._**

 ** _(I'm sorry, Kisa. But I need to prove to your brother that I deserve you. I don't care what it takes.)_**

 ** _Lastly, without me even realizing it. I've worked myself to the bone that I'm feeling quite under the weather as the two weeks gone by. But I continued to work. To hell with my health!_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Are you trying to kill yourself, Kou?"_**

 ** _Kojima Rio asked me, looking annoyed. We were at my place and she was teaching me a new dish as gratitude for my last modelling stunt, though I should be thanking her and not the other way around._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nope, can't do that. Kisa will kill me." I answered happily as I tried a spoonful of curry I was copying from her recipe. I added few more spices and tried another spoonful and when I was satisfied, I asked her to taste it as well._**

 ** _She tried some, took a few moments to critic my creation and then smiled, nodding. "This will do. You brought justice to the recipe. I hate to say it but you made a better dish than I ever did." She brought her hands together and applauded me._**

 ** _I smiled widely but just as I did, I can feel a sneeze coming and turned away from her and the food. I sneezed loudly, rubbing my nose after. I was almost afraid to turn back to Rio-chan because I'm sure as much as I love Kisa-san that she'll be frowning at me._**

 ** _And I was right. Plus her eyebrow furrowed with a mixture of worry and anger painted on her pretty little face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kou, you are being an idiot," She continued to frown at me._**

 ** _"_** ** _An idiot in—-" I began to retort but she cut me off, mimicking me. "An idiot in love, yes yes I know. But come on. Kisa-san won't like seeing you like this, no matter how much you did all of this for him."_**

 ** _What I like about Rio-chan is that although she hasn't met Kisa-san, she cares about him almost as she cares about me. I really should think about them meeting each other soon. It would make me the happiest man._**

 ** _I know she has a point. I really do and I can feel my body almost giving up. But tomorrow I'll be meeting Kisa-san's brother. I need to at least face him and his challenge or else, everything will be in vain._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know, Rio-chan. I promise after all this, I'm going to rest a little while." I promised her._**

 ** _She sighed. "Kou, you might be too late." She placed the back of her hand to my forehead and place her other hand to her own forehead, trying to compare our temperature. I knew I was feeling hot which led me to the conclusion that I have a fever and judging from her frown, I know she had the same conclusion._**

 ** _"_** ** _That it," She has reached her limit. "Kou, you are staying here tonight. I forbid you for doing any work tonight and to leave your apartment. Promise me." She looked at me with a fire in her eyes and an expression that I know all too well. She's very worried about me and will see to it that she gets her way, which means I can't work tonight._**

 ** _"_** ** _But Rio-chan, tomorrow's the day I meet Kisa-san's aniki and I'm short—-" I tried to reason with her, pleading her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll take care of it," She said as if we finish the conversation. "I'll get you the remaining 100,000 yen. I'll give it to you tomorrow. I promise."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Rio-chan—" I felt bad of using her. This was my problem not hers, plus she has helped me way too much in my predicament._**

 ** _"_** ** _No buts, Kou. Either you stay put here or I will tell Kisa-san right now what you've been doing."_**

 ** _I was silent after that. I can't let that happen so my fate was sealed. I'm stuck at home._**

 ** _As she was about to leave, she looked at the curry I made and then at me. "You know what, you should call Kisa-san. Tell him you're sick or that you made him dinner. You haven't seen him in such a long time, right?" She suggested, more likely for me to stay in my apartment and not go against her wishes._**

 ** _I sighed but decided to follow her request. Plus, I really miss him. I really really miss him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you, Rio-chan," I told her and I meant it._**

* * *

 ** _When she left after making sure I won't leave, I immediately texted Kisa-san._**

 ** _(I hope he is free)_**

 _Kisa-san! Are you free tonight?_

 ** _(Please, please be free)_**

 _I was wondering if you can come over. I want to make you some dinner since I learned a new dish today from Rio-chan._

 ** _(Please…)_**

 ** _A few minutes later, I got a reply and I immediately jump up and down in my little apartment, like a child receiving the best present in the world._**

 ** _(Finally! Yes!)_**

 _Sure! I'll come right over soon as work's finish._ ** _He answered._**

 ** _I jumped over to my bed and stared at his answer to make sure I wasn't hallucinating from my fever. He's coming over! I can't wait!_**

 _I can't wait! :D_ ** _I texted him back._**

 ** _I can't believe I'm gonna see him soon._**

 _See you soon! :)_

 ** _Hopefully he's not too tired from work._**

 _Work hard! :P_

 ** _My Kisa-san, how I've missed you._**

 _Also, I miss you! xxx_

 ** _I kept texting him back. I couldn't help it. I'm so excited! I feel like all the tiring days of these past weeks have all evaporated into thin air._**

 ** _(Oh I forgot tell him one thing)_**

 ** _I stared at my phone lovingly as I gave my final reply._**

 _I love you, Shouta-san! xxx_

 ** _And I really, really do._**

 ** _(Okay time for me to perfect that recipe to give Kisa-san the best dinner he deserves)_**

 ** _I spent the rest of the afternoon perfecting the dish to its utmost potential._**

* * *

 ** _Okay I need to admit it. Rio-chan was right._**

 ** _By nighttime, I felt sicker than ever. I know my fever is near at taking over me. But I can't let that happen._**

 ** _After I finished perfecting the dish, I went out to grab some medicine and immediately drank it so that the effects will come faster. I can't be sick when Kisa-san arrives for dinner._**

 ** _But as I made way back home, I can feel the fever winning over me, which is bad, really bad. I was really looking forward to spending time my boyfriend._**

 ** _(Plus… what about dessert?) God, it's been so long._**

 ** _I decided to man-up. (Mind over matter right?) I just had to believe in myself that I don't feel sick and that will trick my body, even just for a few hours. At least for Kisa-san's sake._**

 ** _Just as I was ascending the stairs on my way to my apartment, my phone rang. I expected it to be Kisa-san, calling to tell me he's on his way which made me excited again but just as I flipped open my phone to answer, the sick feeling came rushing back to me._**

 ** _It was definitely Kisa._**

 ** _Kisa Aniki._**

 ** _I felt sick to my stomach, almost near at throwing up. But I managed to compose myself and tried to muster whatever optimism I have left in me and answered the call._**

 ** _"_** ** _Moshi moshi?"_**

 ** _I heard him chuckle, which almost irritated me in an instant. "Yukina Kou, you're still alive. I'm surprised." His voice was overflowing with superiority and I can't believe that my boyfriend is related to this man by blood. "You seem to have managed my challenge."_**

 ** _I kept my irritation at bay. "Of course, anything to prove to you that I do deserve your brother."_**

 ** _This made Kisa-san's brother laugh, almost with an evil tone. "We'll see to that. Did you actually managed?" He was referring to the money._**

 ** _(Stay calm, Yukina) "Of course, do not underestimate me."_**

 ** _Aniki was quiet for awhile. Then he brought to him another bomb. "You know what? I don't care if you earned that much. I'm still not gonna accept you for my brother. I'm calling this deal off." He said with finality, out of nowhere. He just decided that everything I worked hard for, for almost two fucking weeks now, is in vain._**

 ** _(WHAT? IS HE TRYING TO PISS ME OFF OR SOMETHING?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _DON'T DARE CALL IT OFF! I WORKED MY BUTT OF PROVING TO YOU THAT I CAN GIVE KISA THE LIFE HE DESERVES! YOU NOT SHOWING UP JUST SHOWS YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!" I don't care anymore if I'm being rude. I don't give a damn. I hate him. He is a coward. How can he be Kisa's brother?_**

 ** _This earned me another round of his irritating laughter. "HAHAHA Oh Yukina, you are quite a man." He smugly replied. "Fine, since I don't want to be branded as a coward. Let's continue this deal of ours."_**

 ** _(Good, at least you proved to me you have some balls)_**

 ** _I could hear footsteps from a far. "Promise me, we'll see each other tomorrow." I tried to stay calm. I can't be a puppet in his game. I'm gonna prove to him I deserve to him I am the man for Kisa-san._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't need to promise you anything," He was amused. He was provoking me._**

 ** _The footsteps sound so close that I turned around to see who it is; only to come face to face with my beloved lover, Kisa Shouta, who watching me. I gave him the best smile I can muster, to avoid him from finding out I'm talking to his brother._**

 ** _He smiled back. That smile… that smile brought me so much happiness and I can feel my sickness slowly fading. It made me forget all the anger I felt towards his brother._**

 ** _Everything has been worth it._**

 ** _For Kisa-san._**

 ** _"_** ** _Promise me," I told the receiver._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then," I heard his brother agree but the smugness never faded even one bit. "I promise I'll see you tomorrow," He ended the call, having the last word._**

 ** _(Tomorrow I'll show you. I deserve him.)_**

 ** _I flipped my phone to a close and greeted Kisa happily, forgetting everything else._**

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome home, Shouta-san!"_**

 ** _~~~END OF CH 7~~~_**

* * *

 _ **A/N: This has been a very long chapter but I love the way it ended. I hope you have enjoyed the story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all my readers. :D**_


	8. Yukina Kou no Baai (2)

**_3 DAYS REMAINING - Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own any of these beloved characters. Also, the following chapter has smut in it and mild cursing so please be advised. Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _CH 8 - Yukina Kou no Baai_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome home, Shouta-san!"_**

 ** _I greeted my boyfriend happily and went to give him a bear hug him since it's been so long since I touched him but immediately as I moved closer to him, I was stopped by his hand pushing my chest away, as if resisting my action._**

 ** _(He is still as shy as ever) I've grown used to this reaction of his._**

 ** _"_** ** _I…errr…uhmm…" He stuttered but continued to smile at me. "Thanks," He said almost awkwardly._**

 ** _He looked around us. "Can we go inside please?" He requested to avoid the situation. I find his awkwardness to be adorable. I continued to beam a huge smile at him._**

 ** _I gave him one condition. "Only if you kiss me first," (Shy as you may be Kisa-san, I'm not letting you go without a kiss.)_**

 ** _Kisa-san gave me an exasperated look, as if saying in his mind 'Seriously?' He is so cute. He is the most adorable man in the world, in the entire universe._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yukina…" He started to complain. (Okay fine, you don't want to kiss me? Then I'll do it myself)_**

 ** _I raised my two hands and framed his beautiful face and pulled it close to mine to share a long awaited kiss. The kiss was soft but it felt like I was struck by a thousand bolts of lightning. I can feel it throughout my already burning body. I felt his initial resistance but even then, he let himself be and enjoyed kissing me, just as I did. I enjoyed it too much. I wanted to continue, to deepen, to forget dinner and skip right to dessert but he stopped me._**

 ** _Kisa-san turned his face away and frowned. "You got your kiss now let me in," He said, sounding almost like an order, which is starting to make me think I did something wrong but also kinda turns me on. (He seems to be in a bad mood but just a while back he was smiling at me. What gives?)_**

 ** _I decided to avoid his tone and opened the door to my place. He immediately went inside and I came tagging along. He shrugged off his body bag and coat and left them hanging on the coat hanger. As I entered, I watched his movement. It felt like a lifetime has passed since we last saw each other but at the same time the action feels so familiar, like it was only yesterday we haven't seen each other._**

 ** _I really have missed him. So much so that I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face on his shoulder and inhaling his sweet and addicting scent… the best smell in the world. I can feel my boyfriend stiffen and act as if he didn't like what I was doing but I also felt him relax a moment later._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kisa-san…" I was cherishing the moment._**

 ** _(He can really be stubborn but I love that about him as well)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yukina… stop…" He said it but he didn't seem to mean what he said. He started to pull my arms away from his waist but I wouldn't budge. If I can hold him there forever, I would. I missed him so much. I didn't realize how much I missed him until this moment. I wish I called him during the last weeks where I felt like I'm near at giving up; just hearing his voice would have me think otherwise and would have made me work even harder. I wish I can tell him everything I've been doing and how horrible his big brother was._**

 ** _(I missed you… so so much…)_**

 ** _"_** ** _No," I said to his shoulder, breathing him in. "I can't… I missed you, Shouta-san," I whispered to his ear, blowing in it, making my boyfriend stiffen once more but this time for a different reason. He sighed, seemingly in defeat._**

 ** _"_** ** _I missed you too, Yukina." He finally gave in. I held him even tighter._**

 ** _And with that, I started planting kisses all over his neck down to his shoulder. I can feel him squirming in my arms but I wouldn't let him. My kisses started to become love bites and I can already feel myself yearning to touch Kisa-san more. I want more. I needed more. "Kisa-san…" I said almost seductively. "Let's skip dinner," I requested. I can feel myself getting aroused by the second. I need dessert now._**

 ** _But just as I said that, Kisa-san suddenly grew more powerful and was able to pull away from my arms. "I'm hungry, Yukina. Let's eat first." He said, as if I didn't have a choice. As if he wasn't in the mood to skip dessert just as much as I am, which I won't ever believe. He avoided looking at me, I'm pretty sure I look dejected and half-hard, and instead walked over to my bedroom, leaving me hanging. It left me with no choice but to serve us dinner._**

 ** _Still I was optimistic with our long awaited dessert after dinner._**

 ** _As I was preparing our dinner in the kitchen, I would glance at my boyfriend from time to time. I watched him sitting on my bedroom floor stretching his arms and legs. I watched him sigh a relief, probably from all the work he had to do. I watched him look over my manga collection and smile at how much a coincidence it really was for all my favorite mangas to be his editing work. I watched him close his eyes just for a little bit, to rest for a few minutes._**

 ** _I wondered what's going in his mind._**

 ** _Suddenly he spoke up which brought me out of my deep thoughts. "Who were you talking to on the phone a while ago?"_**

 ** _I was almost finish preparing the dish and was about to bring our dinner to the bedroom when he asked this, making me stop altogether. I tried to compose myself since I can't tell him about my deal with his brother. Not only will he be angry at me for lying but pissed off that I didn't trust him enough. I was not ready for such a confrontation. Also, that would delay our dessert later._**

 ** _(Stay calm, Yukina. You can do this. You're hiding this fact for his sake. Don't forget.)_**

 ** _I tried to reassure myself and hid my anxiety with a smile as I finished preparing the dishes and brought them to the bedroom. My boyfriend sat up straight in anticipation of the food._**

 ** _"_** ** _That was Rio-chan." I lied, hoping it was enough to sound truthful. I did not waver. "I made her promise that we'll see each other tomorrow." He looked deep in thought as I offered the dish to him, which he gladly accepted._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks," He said with gratitude, still looking like he is thinking of something else. I sat right next to him on the floor and marvelled at how I worked so hard on the curry. I hopess he enjoys it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itadakimasu," We both said, giving thanks, and we started to eat the dishes. Immediately I earned praises from my boyfriend. "Yukina, this is so good!" He exclaimed and started eating bigger spoonfuls of the curry. It made me really happy. I'm glad I'm able to feed him good food._**

 ** _(Ha! Take that, Kisa-san's big brother!)_**

 ** _I couldn't help myself to his appreciation of my cooking so I leaned over and kissed his cheek twice. "Thank you, Kisa-san." He was surprised but didn't react badly and continued to eat, savoring almost each bite._**

 ** _I started eating the dish I made, enjoying myself with my creation, and a few minutes passed with both of us being silent, savoring the taste of this amazing curry. It was Kisa-san who broke the silence. "Why do you need to see Rio-chan tomorrow? Didn't you just see her today?" He inquired curiously._**

 ** _I was quick to answer because any hesitation might mess me up and my boyfriend will end up hating me. "I did but unfortunately she found herself a boyfriend these days so we haven't hanged out in a long time except for today after we just randomly saw each other in the university." Hopefully the longer my explanation was, the more believable it sounded._**

 ** _(I should probably tell Rio-chan to get a boyfriend…) I was already preparing myself from the wrath she'll give me if I told her just that when he seemed to have believed what I said and just nodded to me._**

 ** _(I hate this. I hate lying to him. Maybe I should tell him—)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe I should meet Rio-chan soon…" Kisa-san suggested as he ate a few more spoonfuls of our dinner, then finishing it. As soon as he said it, I almost felt like I experienced a heart attack due to sheer panic that he might have caught my lie. Especially once he finds out that Rio-chan hasn't had a boyfriend for over 3 years._**

 ** _I dropped my half-eaten dish right next to me and when I turned back, he was looking over at me and I tried to conceal the panic in me by leaning my forehead against his and trying my best to sound happy instead of afraid. (I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I don't like lying to him.)_**

 ** _I hoped my voice don't waver. "That is, without a doubt, the best suggestion I've heard from you," And I half-meant it, because truthfully I did want my boyfriend and my best friend to meet but at the same time I'm terrified of the thought since I'll be caught in my lie if it ever happens._**

 ** _I looked down between us to see Kisa-san smiling at me. "I seem to have made you happy," He remarked._**

 ** _(You always make me happy, Kisa-san. You are my happiness.)_**

 ** _"_** ** _You always make me happy, Kisa-san." And as I said that, I planted a kiss on his forehead twice earning that cute blush emanating from him. I love him so much. He didn't pull back._**

 ** _He reattached our foreheads together, leaning close. "I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized. "I was feeling, I hate to admit this, jealous again over that friend of yours." He sounded so embarrassed. I found myself laughing at his jealousy and overall adorableness. It seems that he has accepted my lie completely because he looked relax and no longer angry like before._**

 ** _(Thank God he believes me…)_**

 ** _I decided to test my luck and rubbed our noses together like an Eskimo kiss, enjoying our closeness, enjoying these few moments we have together. I expected Kisa-san to react badly, to pull back, to tell me this is too lovey dovey but instead he stayed and despite his blush showing his embarrassment at the action, he rubbed his nose against mine too._**

 ** _(I love you so much…)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kisa-san, I love you," I will never grow tired of telling him this._**

 ** _I can feel him caress my cheek, and then my neck, and then I can feel both of his hands slowly sliding down against my shirt, right down to where my abdomen was. I was immediately aroused._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yukina," He said too seductively for my own good, waking up my already half-hard cock. He leaned close to my ear. "Yukina," He is saying my name too seductively. "Yukina,"_**

 ** _(HOW CAN A NAME BE SO SEXY?) I couldn't help but think as I felt the heat coming from his hands, wishing for him to take off my shirt, to take everything off…_**

 ** _(For God's sake Kisa-san!)_**

 ** _And as if he was reading my mind, he lifted my shirt off and done the process all over again, sliding his beautiful hands down to my naked chest, to my abdomen all the while saying my name and only my name, teasing me even more. "Yukina,"_**

 ** _(FOR GOD'S SAKE KISA-SAN!)_**

 ** _I was breathing heavily and he seems to be enjoying making me hornier by the minute without doing anything, it's practically sexy torture! He chuckled and out of nowhere I thought of his brother's chuckle, how different the two chuckles are. His brother's chuckle was mean, evil, as if it came from the devil's and it enjoyed making others feel weak. Shouta-san's chuckle made you want to laugh along and made you feel ten times better than ever. It's a beautiful sound. I'm so glad to be one of the lucky few to really hear it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yukina," He leaned closer to my ear again, my name sounding like porn. "Thank you for dinner," And then he blew in my ear. "Yukina,"_**

 ** _(Okay I'm 100% fucking hard)_**

 ** _He chuckled close to my ear, knowing my body's reacting to him. He took his shirt off and continued to say my name in the most sexy way over and over again. I feel like I can come with just him saying my name like that, without him touching me._**

 ** _(BUT TOUCH ME FOR THE LOVE OF—)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yukina,"_**

 ** _(FUCK!)_**

 ** _I can feel his hand slide over once more, down my chest, down my abdomen, right down to just above the waist band of my jogging pants. His hand remained stagnant in the area, leaving me more sexually frustrated._**

 ** _(KISA PLEASE!)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yukina," He said seductively, blowing in my ear, licking my ear lobe. "Do you want some dessert?" He asked the stupidest question ever._**

 ** _(FUCK OF COURSE!)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, oh God, yes please Kisa-san," I was practically begging for anything. Even just a small touch might make me erupt. He took off my pants as fast as he can._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fine then," I heard him say as I closed my eyes and waited in anticipation of him finally touching me. His hand went under my jogging pants and under my boxers and then—_**

 ** _(FUCKING FINALLY YES HEAVEN!)_**

 ** _"_** ** _God, Kisa-san," I uttered as I leaned my head back against the side of my bed and enjoyed the sensation of him stroking my very hard cock. I can feel his hand expertly stroking the head, squeezing it, and repeat process, each time with more force. This made me groan, which caused Kisa to whimper and hungrily attack my lips, fighting for dominance, both of us not conceding to the other and thus making the battle more fun and sexy, all the while he continued to stroke me, his hand going up and down my shaft. His other hand flew to my hair, pulling it gently at first and then forcefully when I bit hit lip and thus I won our fight in dominance._**

 ** _He let me lead the kiss and I kissed him with all the passion I can muster, all the times I longed to taste him since we last saw each other suddenly erupted in me and I kissed him as if my life depended on it. "Kisa-san," I don't know what's better, kissing him or saying name._**

 ** _Probably both._**

 ** _He broke off our kiss, leaving me breathing so heavily I was panting. Kisa-san proceeded to trail kisses along my chin and then my throat, down to my collar bone. He started licking one of my nipples, nibbling at it before sucking it harder, which turns me the hell on. "Ngghhh," I knew I was speaking incoherently but I couldn't help it. I wish I can shout with all my might at the pleasures I was feeling but I didn't want my neighbors to make a complaint._**

 ** _Or realize that Kisa's the reason for the noise… they might steal him away from me. I shook my head at how ridiculous the thought was and continued to marvel in the sensations of my boyfriend getting me off and sucking me off._**

 ** _After sucking off my other nipple, he proceeded to give me another hungry kiss on the lips once more before trailing kisses downward all over again until finally his mouth and my cock are inches apart. He looked up once more, as if teasing me and even went his way to playfully ask me. "What do you want me to do, Yukina?"_**

 ** _I knew my eyes must have darkened with lust because Kisa-san gave me that sly smile of his that he always gives when he knows I don't want to do anything else but fuck already._**

 ** _(GOD, I NEED HIM TO HIM TO SUCK ME OFF SO BADLY)_**

 ** _With my lust winning over me, I grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled his head towards my face, making him say "Oww…", and I ordered him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want you to suck me off like there's no tomorrow,"_**

 ** _He stared at me for a moment and then he raised his eyebrow at me, as if saying 'did you just say what I think you just said?' and I answered back, with my cheeks burning from sheer embarrassment but I don't care anymore, by crashing our lips together, french kissing him. I can practically taste the dinner I made for us just moments ago._**

 ** _(Kisa-san and curry, good combination)_**

 ** _He broke off the kiss and gave me that seductive smile of his. "Your wish is my command… Kou,"_**

 ** _(FUCK HE SAID MY FUCKING NAME FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!)_**

 ** _He planted kisses on the way down and as he held both of my thighs down, he took my cock all in one fast movement and started sucking it hard, as if he was drinking his favorite drink of all time and my hands immediately flew to his hair, pulling it as he sucked and sucked and sucked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kisa-san… Kisa-san… Kisa-san…" I was practically chanting his name as if the only thing I need to do in life is say his fucking sexy name. He bobbed his head up and down and then rolled his tongue on the head, and bobbed his head some more. He licked my shaft and just as he started sucking me harder, he started fondling my balls, pulling them, doing exactly what I want from them, making me an utterly moaning mess that I was practically screaming my boyfriend's name, not giving any damn to my neigbors."Kisa-san!"_**

 ** _(To hell with complaints! If they only know how Kisa-san feels like…)_**

 ** _I felt I was close to coming. "Kisa-san, I'm close."_**

 ** _Just as I said that he stopped sucking me off and sat up straight, wiping his mouth which showed some pre-cum splattered. I whimpered in agony, I wanted to come now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tsk tsk," Kisa-san shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest. (This is sexual torture) "Now now Yukina, we're just getting into the main event." I dropped my head to the side of my bed as he teased me. I can feel my sexual frustration at its peak and myself burning up… probably from either due to my arousal or my forgotten fever from awhile ago. (Is there no end to Kisa-san's teasing?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kisa-san," I started to complain. Fuck I need my release…_**

 ** _But as I raised my head, I found out what exactly Kisa-san meant as the main event. Apparently my boyfriend was trying to stretch himself instead of me doing it for him. (Selfish!) With his eyes closed, he reached down to his entrance, his pants and boxers were down on his knees, and inserted two fingers inside, pushing them in and out of his entrance at an unusually slow rate. And I watched him do this for a moment before realizing, he was moaning my name._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kou… Kou… Kou… Kou… Kou…"_**

 ** _I envied his fucking fingers. I fucking envied them. I should be the one doing that. I watched him pleasure himself, turning me even more on if it was even possible, at the same time making me absolutely green with envy over his fucking fingers._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kisa-san, let me do that for you," I begged him. That was my job and he was taking it from me._**

 ** _He opened his eyes as he continued to insert his fucking fingers in him; giving me, without a doubt, the SEXIEST look I've ever seen him give me. That look made me grab my very hard cock and stroke myself as fast as possible. (THAT WAS HOTTER THAN ANY PORN I'VE EVER SEEN) I was panting heavily. I started masturbating in front of my boyfriend._**

 ** _Suddenly, he slapped the hand I was using to stroke myself with away and gave me an almost angry look. "You can't touch that. Only me," He uttered in the most possessive way, making me a whimpering mess._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kisa-san, please… please I begged him." I need my release. I can't seriously go on and further with all the teasing._**

 ** _It seemed he had enough of the teasing. He took of his pants completely and crawled towards me, straddling me. He wrapped his beautiful arms around my neck and with that motion, I started kissing his left hand, his forearm, his arm, his shoulder and the same motion with his right hand, his forearm, his arm, his shoulder. I can feel him cherishing the action before leaning his forehead to mine._**

 ** _But then he froze._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yukina, you're hot." He stated out of the blue._**

 ** _(I know)_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know," I don't get why he is saying something about my looks but I went with the flow. "That's one of the things you love about me," I pointed out to him. Why is he prolonging the best part? Is there no end to his teasing?_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, not that," He commented. "I mean you're burning hot like you have a fever." He suddenly framed my face with his hands and fucking fingers. I looked up and suddenly watched all the seductiveness and possessiveness vanish and worry taking its place, painted on his face. "Yukina, you have a fever." He diagnosed._**

 ** _(FUCK WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THE MEDICINE HAVE LONG LASTING EFFECTS?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm, well uh…" I wanted to explain but I was also very hard and I wanted to finish what we were doing before worrying about my health. I mean, come on. Who cares about his health if a naked Kisa Shouta was on you and your cock was inches from his entrance? I mean, come on! How can logic even be part of this situation?_**

 ** _Kisa-san looked at me as if caught me red-handed. "You knew about this beforehand, didn't you." He said, matter-of-factly._**

 ** _I didn't want to lie anymore so with defeat, I nodded and dropped my head to my bed. (Looks like I'll just be masturbating tonight) I thought helplessly, knowing Kisa-san wouldn't move forward with what we were doing with this revelation._**

 ** _He sighed but his arms were still encircled around my neck. "Are you sick?" He asked, sounding worried._**

 ** _I shook my head as I stared at the ceiling. "I just overworked myself… it's fine, Kisa-san. I don't feel that sick." I pointed out, though I'm half lying._**

 ** _He sighed again. "I thought you were hot because you were aroused but now, you feel too hot for this to be just from arousal. You should have said something, Yukina!" He scolded me but again, he wasn't angry but worried. I suddenly remembered our age gap and this just made me sad._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know, I know," I should have told you a lot of things. "But it's been so long and I've missed you, Kisa-san. I wanted…" I admitted honestly and in defeat. "I wanted tonight to be special between us."_**

 ** _Kisa-san was quiet for a moment. And as I stayed there, feeling sorry for both of us, he brought our faces closer and kissed me not hungrily, not possessively but almost like it was the first kiss. It was calm, it was sweet, it was kind… just like Kisa-san._**

 ** _He broke off the kiss and immediately I brought my hands to his waist, to make him stay there. For him not to leave me. We were both staring at each other's eyes. Brown meeting brown, breathing in the same air. Our hearts almost in sync._**

 ** _And the next thing I knew, Kisa-san lowered himself on me and I slowly entered him, almost making him shout my name instantly. "YUKINA!" He was so fucking tight, even if he prepared himself. He muffled his scream by bring our lips together in the most delicious way, our tongues dancing the most erotic harmony._**

 ** _He broke off the kiss and whispered to me breathlessly. "You love it when I kiss you, while you're still inside me, don't you?" He teased me. I nodded and re-attached our lips together. He wrapped his arms around tighter, as I moved in and out of him slowly, cherishing each moment I was inside of him, his heat was addicting._**

 ** _He broke off the kiss yet again and this time buried his face on my shoulder as my thrusts started getting faster. I let go of hips and decided to stroke him off, making him gasp and moan; our "aaaahhhs" were all over my apartment._**

 ** _If I can have one wish, I wish for this moment to never end. I can die happily in the arms of the one I love right here. I don't want anything else._**

 ** _I don't need money._**

 ** _I don't need power._**

 ** _I don't need fame._**

 ** _I just need Kisa Shouta._**

 ** _When I was at the point of no return and I have a feeling that moments from now I'll be coming soon, I stood up with all the power I had left, carrying Kisa-san, and threw him on my bed and proceeded to kiss him with all of my might, my thrusts becoming deeper and faster, with his hips meeting mine in almost a rhythmic way. I touched him everywhere and he touched me back and together with one last hard thrust, we both let ourselves ride out our orgasm together, clutching each other as if there is no more tomorrow._**

 ** _We shouted each other's name as we came down from our high._**

 ** _And immediately I felt my whole body give out and dropped down on Kisa-san, who was panting heavily, holding on to me._**

 ** _The last thing I remembered before passing out was hearing Kisa-san say something to me, something that I thought may be was brought about by my hallucination due to my high fever but that made less sense than anything I've ever thought._**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Yukina Kou."_**

* * *

 ** _By the time I woke up, there was light coming from my window and I realized it was morning. The first thing I thought as I opened my eyes was. "I forgot to tell Kisa-san good night," and the second thing I thought was. "Did Kisa-san left?" I thought it was perfectly normal that the very first thing that came to mind the moment I was conscious was Kisa-san._**

 ** _Luckily both of my questions were answered when I turned my head and saw Kisa Shouta staring at me and then, only did I realize that he was wrapped around me, practically cuddling me._**

 ** _(THIS NEVER HAPPENS)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Good morning, Kisa-san," I greeted him happily, almost too excitedly because this never happens. Kisa-san hates cuddling. Kisa-san didn't respond immediately but just stared at me for a little while longer before giving me a small peck on the lips, greeting me. "Good morning,"_**

 ** _(This is the best morning I've ever had.)_**

 ** _"_** ** _How are you feeling?" Kisa-san asked with worry. I observed myself for a moment. I felt way better actually. A lot better._**

 ** _"_** ** _Better. Much better." I admitted and Kisa-san gave me that smile of his that made me feel even better than I already felt. "Good, it seems I have nursed you back to health," He said, almost proudly._**

 ** _(Nursed me back to health?)_**

 ** _I turned to my side to face him and he turned to his side to face me. We were nose-to-nose. "What do you mean you nursed me back to health?" I asked, confused._**

 ** _My boyfriend chuckled, looking at me as if I asked a dumb question. "It seems you were deliriously high from your fever yesterday, to the point you can't remember the night we had."_**

 ** _(Huh?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not following," I admitted. "I mean, I remember us making love," I pointed out and then continued to jog my memory. "And then, I passed out on you." That was the last thing I remembered._**

 ** _Kisa-san nodded and chuckled at the same time. He reached out to stroke my hair. "You're right," He agreed with me. "But you seem to be forgetting that you woke up about an hour later, dry-heaving and then running to your bathroom to go vomit and you continued this process for about another hour." He reminded me._**

 ** _"_** ** _And then you started acting drunk from again, I believe from your high fever and kept asking me to come away with you to God knows where and I struggled to keep you in bed. Thank God I bought you the right medicine you actually needed and not the medicine you bought, stayed up to change your hot cloth every half-hour and wrapped myself around you so that you wouldn't go out and rampage outside the streets like a crazy person."_**

 ** _As he reminded me, some of the memories started coming back, especially the vomiting, and I started to blush all over. (I cannot believe… I did that… What the—) I'm a grown man, for Heaven's sake. I mentally face palmed myself from being an idiot._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know what's the funniest of them all?" Kisa-san asked me, teasingly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I proceeded to cover my face with both of my hands in shame. "What?" I said, my voice muffled, terrified of the answer._**

 ** _Suddenly I felt Kisa-san's hands grab mine and then he brought them towards his lips and kissed each finger. My eyes went wide at the sight, knowing it was one of the sweetest gestures my boyfriend has ever done._**

 ** _"_** ** _You kept asking me if I'll love you even if you hurt me…"_**

 ** _He answered my question and I felt my heart suddenly stop beating, my stomach bursting, my fears coming true._**

 ** _(I… I actually asked you that… then does that mean…) I tried to jog my memory, trying to remember that particular moment and miserably failing to do so._**

 ** _I gulped and braced myself for the answer to that too important question. I was almost afraid to ask._**

 ** _"_** ** _What did you answer?"_**

 ** _He raised his eyebrow. "Don't you remember?" I miserably shook my head, feeling so guilty._**

 ** _(I'm sorry for lying to you, Kisa-san… So sorry…)_**

 ** _Kisa-san gave me his answer. "I answered, if you ever hurt me, which I highly doubt, I know there must be a good reason on you doing so." He replied slowly. "Because I know, from the bottom of my heart, that Yukina Kou loves me so much that he won't dare try to hurt me without a good reason for it."_**

 ** _I stared at him. He stared back. Brown meets brown. Our hearts almost in sync._**

 ** _(God, I'm so in love with you)_**

 ** _I rubbed our noses together, same way last night and I cherished loving this man and being loved by this man. "You know I'll never hurt you, Kisa-san." I reassured him even though hours from now I'll be meeting his brother for dinner to prove to him I deserved this man right here, without him realizing the truth. I reassured myself that I'm doing this for a good reason, just like what Kisa-san said._**

 ** _He rubbed his nose against mine in answer. "And you know I love you right? No matter what. I love you, Yukina Kou."_**

 ** _And with that sentiment, I brought our lips together and I get the feeling that we're going to have a repeat of what happened last night._**

 ** _Just with less teasing and more fucking._**

 ** _~~~ END OF CH 8 ~~~_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter for obvious reasons. I hope enjoyed reading it as well. Thank you so much! :D_**


	9. Onodera Ritsu no Baai (3)

**_3 DAYS REMAINING - Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own any of the characters._**

* * *

 ** _CH 9 - Onodera Ritsu no Baai_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I'm off, Ricchan!"_**

 ** _It was Kisa-san's voice that brought me out of my seemingly endless thoughts about my phone conversation with father. It was also through him did I realize a whole afternoon has passed and I spent that entire time lost in thinking. I was surprised that Takano-san didn't even dare try to bring me out of this state of mine._**

 ** _Then again, after we had sex in that meeting room; I didn't really speak to him after that. I just went to my desk and tried to stay focus on work, which I failed so badly. Judging from the fact that I've been browsing through the same manuscript for God knows how long and yet I still have no idea how I'm going to edit this._**

 ** _Plus… I had sex with Takano-san in a meeting room!_**

 ** _(Mental face palm. Why can't my pants stay on when it comes to him?)_**

 ** _But then again, I didn't really resisted in the first place. In fact, I hate to admit this and I will never tell this to that boss of mine but I actually needed him. After telling him that whatever we had was over, I immediately regretted it and instead wanted him to hold me, to touch me, to make me forget what happened._**

 ** _And I almost forgot everything that occurred after he gave me that mind-blowing orgasm. (Again, I mentally face palmed myself for being so weak and having no self-control over Takano-san)_**

 ** _Realizing that Kisa-san was talking to me, I turned towards him and mustered a smile. "Take care, Kisa-san!" I bid my farewell. I suddenly felt envious of Kisa-san. I wish I had my life all figured out like my seat mate. Despite his stress over work, he seems to be really happy._**

 ** _(Aren't you happy, Onodera?)_**

 ** _I found myself asking to myself as I turned back towards my desk. Am I happy?_**

 ** _I have a job and a place to go home too. I earned myself new friends and I'm learning more and more about being an editor every day. I'm having all kinds of experiences that I never thought I'd ever experience. I'm independent and free from my engagement from An-chan._**

 ** _And I'm in a whatever kind of relationship with Takano-san and my sex life has been better than ever._**

 ** _You can say I'm happy._**

 ** _But if I'm really happy, I shouldn't even be questioning it._**

 ** _When you're happy, you just know._**

 ** _Out of nowhere I felt a hand on my right shoulder and I froze up to the gesture, thinking it was Takano-san trying to sexually harass me at work; which he is totally fine with by the way and he even acknowledges that he knows he is sexually harassing me, he still does it anyway! So irritating!_**

 ** _But the touch didn't felt like Takano-san and the action felt kind of… supportive, as if it was trying to tell me that 'whatever happens, I'm here for you.' It was the kind of gesture a good friend would do and then it hit me, it was Kisa-san's hand._**

 ** _(Don't worry Kisa-san, message received) I placed my hand over his and tapped it gently. It was too nice of a gesture, almost felt like family and that made me smile._**

 ** _After my seat mate left and it was just me, my un-edited manuscript and Takano-san in the workplace, I decided to finally focus on my work and edit the manuscript I've been browsing for hours so that the very least I can say I worked today and gave a damn about my job. Also, for the sake of the manga artist who was asking for my input. She deserves my utmost attention and not my lost thoughts. Also, to avoid a confrontation from Takano-san about what happened earlier._**

 ** _"_** ** _Onodera,"_**

 ** _I decided to ignore my boss' call and continued to give my undivided attention to the manuscript, placing the appropriate red marks and actually giving my opinion to the work. I heard him walk over to me and still, I ignored him. When I felt his presence pull out Kisa-san's chair and sat next to me, I continued to ignore him. I wrote my comments about a particular scene at the very bottom of the manuscript. It was now did I realize that the manuscript I've been reading was good, really good. I found myself enjoying the story. I continued to ignore my boss for a long time until I finished editing the manuscript after how many hours._**

 ** _(Job well done, Onodera)_**

 ** _I leaned on my swivel chair and stretched out my arms up in the air. Then yawned a little bit, making it obvious that I was tired from everything that's happened today._**

 ** _I almost forgotten that Takano-san was right next to me so I finally gave in to him and turned around._**

 ** _It seems that he has been watching me since he sat there. "So…" He began. "You decided to stop ignoring me." He commented, almost nonchalantly. His arms were crossed across his chest._**

 ** _I sighed. I was ignoring him but he didn't need to know that. "I wasn't ignoring you," I lied. "I needed to finish editing this manuscript for tomorrow," I tapped the manuscript on the desk._**

 ** _"_** ** _A manuscript you've been editing all afternoon," Takano-san pointed out, making me blush from embarrassment. (So he did notice… and he didn't say anything about it. That was very unusual of him.)_**

 ** _I admitted defeat. "I'm sorry about that—" And I did feel sorry for slacking off._**

 ** _"_** ** _No need to apologize," He stopped me. "Given the situation…"_**

 ** _I froze all over as he said those words. I wanted to avoid 'the situation' as much as I can so I don't appreciate him talking about it. (I don't want him to get involved in this.)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Can we just stop talking about it?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a request. I know I sound like an annoying person but I just want to not think about it after thinking about it all afternoon and still feeling stuck like I have no where to go. Heck, I still don't know what to do about tomorrow's dinner with my father._**

 ** _Takano-san went silent. Almost a wave of awkwardness passed our workplace and suddenly I regretted all the words I said. (No matter how much I don't want him to get involved, he is in fact involved in this.) I told myself but still I tried to resist the reality of the situation._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fine," He broke off the awkwardness that seemed almost palpable. "Just answer me this," He changed the subject completely. "Are you okay?"_**

 ** _(Am I okay?)_**

 ** _I don't even know any more._**

 ** _I sighed heavily, almost in defeat. "Yes, I'm fine." I don't know what else to say 'cause I didn't even know myself if I really was in fact 'fine.'_**

 ** _Takano-san scoffed at me. "Then that means you're not okay at all," He pointed out, matter-of-factly at me. "No one says 'they're fine' when they are actually okay." He explained this as if I was an elementary student._**

 ** _I felt myself getting angry all of a sudden. (Why can't you just leave me alone?) I don't know what I'm feeling. I can't understand what I'm feeling right now. I want to…_**

 ** _I want to run away._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why did you even ask me if you knew what I felt?" I asked him, sounding angry as I looked over to him looking at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. It was either an amused look, a worried look or an annoyed look, I couldn't tell. But then again, who gives a damn? I started to get pissed off._**

 ** _"_** ** _Because I wanted you to tell me the truth," He admitted, this time sounding serious. His expression became serious._**

 ** _This time I scoffed at him. "I did tell you the truth," I lied. I can't give him the satisfaction that he was right. I just can't._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're lying," And like always, Takano-san saw right through me. A sudden thought occurred to me._**

 ** _(Why can't I let you go?) I had a flashback of what happened earlier in the meeting room. I remembered that heavy pain in my chest when my father asked me if I had someone that I love. Then I remembered the way Takano-san held me and how I clung to him and how sad he was when he asked me 'do you really want us to be over?'_**

 ** _There was not a part of me that could have said yes. All of them were screaming to the heavens 'NO!'_**

 ** _(Why can't I let you go? It would make everything so much easier…)_**

 ** _I sighed, sounding annoyed. I stood up from my seat and went to fix my things. I grabbed the last manuscript I needed to edit, I'll finish at home, and grabbed my body bag from under my desk. I wanted to avoid Takano-san and be left with my thoughts. "I'm going home," I stated._**

 ** _As if on cue, Takano-san stood up from his seat. "Then I'm going home too," He joined me, which annoyed me even further. He was so annoying._**

 ** _(Why can't I let you go?)_**

 ** _I had another flashback as I watched Takano-san hurriedly fixing his things to come and join me. 'I'm never letting you go, you know that right?'_**

 ** _His promise resonated within my mind. I remembered smiling at him and feeling like I don't need anything else except him. I remembered reaching out to him and embracing him, wanting to never let go._**

 ** _(Why can't I let you go?)_**

 ** _I tried to stop him from coming with me. "You have so much work left to do," I pointed out the stacks of paper he brought along with me, tucked under his underarm. "You should finish them before tomorrow."_**

 ** _He ignored my reminder. He simply shrugged. "I can do this at home," It didn't seem like any bother to him. That annoyed me even more._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why can't you let me go home on my own?"_**

 ** _He took two big steps to close the distance between us and with our faces almost a few inches apart, he smugly remarked. "What if someone takes advantage of you along the way home?" He made me sound so helpless. I'm a grown man for Heaven's sake._**

 ** _(Why can't I let you go?)_**

 ** _I looked at him, as if I was saying 'seriously?' and I said in a deadpanned voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Only you would take advantage of me,"_**

 ** _(Why can't I let you go?)_**

 ** _This earned me an eruption of laughter coming from Takano-san. And the sound made my heart skip a few beats. It was such a beautiful sound. I rarely hear it and the first time I ever heard it was when he was with Yokozawa Takafumi but now, it was because of me. I made him bring out that beautiful sound._**

 ** _I wish I can hear that sound over and over again._**

 ** _(Why can't I let you go?)_**

 ** _He laughed at me while watching me, who continued to look at him with a deadpanned expression, there was a twinkle in his eyes. Afterwards, he winked at me and patted my head amusedly."Let's not change that, shall we?" He was making light of the situation. He was trying to make me feel better. He didn't want me to go home alone. He didn't want me to be alone. He didn't want me to run away like last time._**

 ** _(Why can't I let you go?)_**

 ** _I rolled my eyes at him and exited the workplace. Of course, he was right behind me. He was always there when I needed him the most, even if I would never admit it._**

 ** _(Because scared as you are, Onodera, you're in love with him)_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Please please please, do not follow me inside," I begged him as we reached our respective apartments._**

 ** _The journey home was surprisingly peaceful. Takano-san didn't try to start a conversation and I wasn't really in the state of mind to begin one either. So we went home in silence and another surprising thought, it wasn't at all awkward. He gave me enough space and just simply walked behind me, as if he really was watching over me to protect me from anyone who will take advantage._**

 ** _But like I said, the only one who would take advantage of me is my boss._**

 ** _However the peace I enjoyed ended the minute we stepped into the elevators and he almost ordered me. "Come over to my place," I immediately declined the offer and just as the elevator dinged to our floor, I sprinted towards my apartment door and tried to get away from him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please please please, do not follow me inside," I begged. Of course no matter how much I begged him, the very minute I opened my apartment, he came swiftly inside after I did. Like always, he is too stubborn to listen to me but then again I was too stubborn to come over to his place._**

 ** _Maybe we were match. We are both stubborn people._**

 ** _I sighed as I turned on the lights to my apartment and took off my coat and shoes. I was already preparing myself for Takano-san to suddenly jump me but surprisingly he didn't. Like what I did, he took off his coat and shoes and then surveyed my chaotic home._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice place so clean," He said deadpanned._**

 ** _I sighed, too tired to think of a witty response. "Can you just please ignore the status of my apartment?" I requested. "Also, since you're already here and I'm sure you won't be leaving anytime soon no matter how many times I tell you to leave, make yourself at home." I guided him to my couch and surprising me yet again, he just nodded and followed my orders._**

 ** _He made his way to the couch, sat on it and started editing the manuscripts he brought home. Since I was already embarrassed by the state of my home and him seeing it with his own eyes, I decided to do some late night cleaning by washing my 2-day old dirty dishes; then I went inside my bedroom to get all my dirty laundry, separating them by colour before putting them inside the washing machine. After doing that, I started sweeping my floors followed by mopping them. Lastly, I went inside my bathroom and started wiping every surface clean with an old cloth until everything was sparkling._**

 ** _All the while doing every task, I avoided thinking about anything. About Takano-san. About my father. About the Onodera Publishing House. About Emerald. About everything. My mind was completely blank and enjoyed it._**

 ** _(Job well done, Onodera) I patted myself in the back after seeing all my hard work._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know I can get used to this," Out of the blue, Takano-san remarked, his eyes on the manuscript he was editing. I almost forgot that he was there in the first place since my mind went blank from all the cleaning._**

 ** _I huffed in annoyance with his statement. "What?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Us living together, me sitting on the couch, you doing the chores…" He suggested effortlessly, still editing the script, circling something._**

 ** _"_** ** _So I'm the maid and you're the master?" (What the hell goes on in this man's mind?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _You clean, I cook. You do the laundry; I make you breakfast, lunch and dinner…"_**

 ** _I looked over to where he sat and this time, he stopped editing altogether. Instead he was staring at me, almost with that dreamily look like this morning's. Like I was the epitome of all of his dreams. That he only needed me. That was enough for him. He sounded way too serious with his suggestion._**

 ** _"…_** ** _and we get to live a happy life style as a live-in couple... live happily ever after..."_**

 ** _(Happily... Ever... After...)_**

 ** _I suddenly felt that heavy pain in my chest again from earlier._**

 ** _(Because scared as you are, Onodera, you're in love with him)_**

 ** _I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. So I avoided his gaze and turned towards my bathroom. "I'm… I'm… going to have shower….Do whatever you want here…" I stuttered awkwardly, going away, not giving a second look. If I didn't leave, who knows where that conversation might have gone to._**

 ** _I retreated to the bathroom and took a long warm shower to collect my thoughts. I avoiding thinking when I was cleaning but now all I can do was think._**

 ** _(Plus seriously what the hell was Takano-san talking about us actually living together?)_**

 ** _But as I started scrubbing over my body, my mind started to wander over that possibility._**

 ** _(It would be nice… to have someone to come home to…)_**

 ** _I shook away those thoughts. (No! No! NO!)_**

 ** _What is happening to me? Why is Takano-san always in my thoughts. Why can't he just leave me alone?_**

 ** _(But I don't want him to leave me alone)_**

 ** _I really need to make decision soon. I can't keep having conflicted thoughts forever._**

* * *

 ** _As I left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around my waist, it was dark inside my apartment; making me believe someone must have left. But as I sprinted towards my dresser, I found out that he didn't. As I glanced towards the couch, I saw him lying on it, with his arms over his head and his legs crossed, like he was chilling at his home. His eyes were closed. He seems to have fallen asleep or chose to sleep there._**

 ** _(You're apartment is just next door.) I thought but I wasn't that annoyed of his presence._**

 ** _On the contrary I found myself changing directions and slowly creeping towards my sleeping boss. It was as if my feet had a mind of their own. I wasn't coming over to him but I felt like I actually needed to see him. When I reached him, I looked down on his sleeping state and I observed his long eyelashes and the way he was breathing. He looked so peaceful._**

 ** _He looked like… almost like an angel; an angel during the night, a devil during the day._**

 ** _(I love you)_**

 ** _The thought came out all of a sudden and I can feel that all too familiar heavy pain in my chest. But is it really pain? Or is it my heart beating too fast that I consider it pain? It's always beating too fast when I'm around Takano-san or when I even think of. All these heartbeats are because of him._**

 ** _(I love you)_**

 ** _But with that heavy pain in my chest, another feeling came. And I can only describe it as something warm, a warm feeling somehow feels like its radiating from my chest and throughout my body. Though scientifically speaking it may be from the rush of blood I get from my heart beating way too fast but emotionally speaking, it's the kind of warm feeling you get when you have something you love within your reach. You can't help but feel warm with desire and contentment._**

 ** _I started to squat down and I leaned my forehead over the sleeping Takano-san, very lightly, not to wake him up. I closed my eyes, breathing him in and breathing him out deeply, trying to make sense of my ever growing feelings and my conflicted thoughts but at the same time feeling at peace, having this moment with him._**

 ** _(I love you)_**

 ** _I'm tired of ignoring it._**

 ** _I'm tired of avoiding it._**

 ** _It's time to hand in the towel and admit it to myself finally._**

 ** _And that's when I finally realized it._**

 ** _I am in love. I am without a doubt in love with Takano Masamune and the very thought scares the living crap out of me because of this idea of society that I couldn't love someone who I shared the same gender with. Because it's wrong, it's frowned upon. It's not normal._**

 ** _How is it not normal to love someone?_**

 ** _And the thing that's been stopping me all this time since we met again was the fact I might get my heart broken again if I let him in, if I admit to myself that I love him again, which might not even be again but that I've suppressed it after all this years and only now do I let it out in the open once more; I was scared beyond reason of the possibility. But then, there's another possibility._**

 ** _What if I never get my heart broken again?_**

 ** _Then does that mean Takano-san and I actually end up together in the long haul? Can we really have a shot at a happy ending?_**

 ** _Our happily ever after._**

 ** _Filled with these thoughts, I finally knew what I had to do tomorrow and all I can say is that I won't be letting go of Takano-san anytime soon._**

 ** _I wasn't afraid anymore._**

 ** _(Because you're in love with him, Onodera)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please don't run away,"_**

 ** _I felt myself stiffen as those words were whispered, realizing that Takano-san was not at all sleeping but was faking it. (You bastard!) I blushed all over, embarrassed at what I was doing but at the same time I was feeling very much at peace, knowing I finally understood my feelings and my thoughts were no longer conflicted._**

 ** _I've made my choice and I'm standing by my decision._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not running away." I found myself suddenly reassuring him._**

 ** _I can feel his hands reaching out, caressing my cheeks. And suddenly I can feel him pulling my head towards his beautiful face, our lips touching upside down, our tongues playing around this all too familiar game of ours. It was the perfect Spiderman sort of kiss._**

 ** _I broke it off before things could go any further. "Why are you still awake?" I asked, sounding annoyed. I can't believe he fooled me. Bastard…_**

 ** _Takano-san looked at me smugly although his sleepiness is very evident. He ignored my question. "What were you doing earlier? Are you planning to take advantage of me?" He teased me, his eyes twinkling with mischief. I wondered how his eyes would like if I told him what I just realized a few moments ago._**

 ** _I wonder if they would be more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen._**

 ** _"_** ** _As if I would take advantage of you," I said matter-of-factly._**

 ** _He chuckled, as he continued to stroke my hair. "I wouldn't mind. Go and take advantage." He suggested openly, kissing me once more._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are so annoying," I commented, standing up and walking towards my dresser to put on clothes, earning a chuckle from him. There is a danger to us having sex with me only wearing a towel around my waist and a playful Takano-san._**

 ** _But as I reached my dresser and started pulling out my clothes, I heard light steps and suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my waist and a face buried on my shoulder._**

 ** _"_** ** _And I'm so in love with you." He said, his voice muffled but I heard it loud and clear. I can feel the warm of his hands and the heat of his breath._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are so annoying." I don't what else to say. I can feel my heart beating too fast, felt like I was going to have a heart attack._**

 ** _"_** ** _Onodera," Suddenly he sounded serious. I felt him spin me around to face him, our noses have no space in between. I can feel us both heavily breathing, feeling aroused by the night, by our closeness, by heat emanating from my naked chest. If I moved a little bit closer, I am almost sure that we were both hard._**

 ** _I felt him grab my chin and he made me look at him, at his beautiful golden eyes and all I can think about is how I want to spent the rest of my life staring at those beautiful eyes, wanting nothing more than to be stared at by those eyes alone. Before I can control myself, I encircled my arms around his neck, needing to get closer, losing all that's left of my self control._**

 ** _"_** ** _Onodera," He said my name like a trance, a hypnotizing trance that suddenly made me beg to be touched. I couldn't help but say his name as well._**

 ** _"Takano-san,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't need you to tell me you love me," He almost said in a whisper but I can hear him loud and clear and all of a sudden I felt scared of what's going on._**

 ** _(Why is he telling me this? What's going on?)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Because I know, I know that even if you don't say it. I know you feel it." He stated. And his warm hands started sliding upward from my waist, towards torso, and on to my chest, where my heart lies,it remained stagnant. "And I know this," He was referring to my heart, that was beating out of control by how intimate this moment was. "I know this just as much as I know my own heart."_**

 ** _(Okay stop freaking out. He is trying to convey his feeling for me. Stay calm, Onodera.)_**

 ** _He is so unfair. He is making me crazy with all these emotions. I hate him so much. I love him so much. I hate him. I love him._**

 ** _(I love you)_**

 ** _"_** ** _You are so unfair," I spoke in a small voice whatever was on my mind. "So unfair," I reiterated, trying to make it feel the words and understand their meaning._**

 ** _I watched him smirk at me, but in a loving way. And then he leaned in and gave me one intoxicating kiss. A kiss that just confirmed me that I wanted nothing more than for us to go to bed together, nothing caring of what's going to happen tomorrow. All I want is that kiss._**

 ** _Still he told me about his feelings. He deserves to at least know what I felt._**

 ** _"_** ** _Takano-san," I began, trying to compose my thoughts and trying to find the best… no… the right words that fitted whatever I was feeling in this moment. And when they came time to mind, I just blurted them out without giving them a second thought._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know why I can't say it." I admitted, looking away. "But I will not deny what you said."_**

 ** _His hands slid down towards my waist and then I can feel them toying around my towel. It seems he wanted to touch me just as much as I wanted to touch him._**

 ** _(Throw in the towel, Onodera)_**

 ** _(I love you)_**

 ** _And then I looked at him conveying all the feelings I felt for him, since the first time I realized I'm in love with him during our high school years to now when I'm more in love with him than I've ever been._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please remember that I am yours," I said slowly, almost reiterating each word for him never to forget. "And that you are mine,"_**

 ** _And with that said, I leaned over and kissed his forehead, and then each of his eye lids, then his beautiful nose and then when he couldn't help himself anymore with what I was doing; he was the one who brought our lips together._**

 ** _Before either of us knew it, he took off my towel and carried me over to my bed._**

* * *

 ** _After we made love, I was lying on my side as I watched him asleep. I was truly feeling for the first time in a long time at peace. I finally accepted it. I wasn't ignoring it. I was in love with the man who annoyed me so much and made my job miserable most of the time, a man who has constantly stalked me and sexually harassed me, a man who has never failed to seduce me and make me blush all over._**

 ** _I'm in love again with my first love._**

 ** _(I'm in love with you) I thought as I stared at his long eyelashes._**

 ** _(I'm gonna tell you soon. I promise.)_**

 ** _I checked if he really was sleeping and seems like he was only half-asleep because he kept pulling me closer to him, as if I was going to leave. This was my apartment, for Heaven's sake. Still, I welcomed the gesture. I let myself get pulled closer to him, silently yearning to get even closer until there is no more space._**

 ** _(Bastard, I told you I'm never doing that again)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Takano-san," I called to him. He stirred but made no attempt to open his eyes, but I knew without a doubt that he was awake._**

 ** _"_** ** _What?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep._**

 ** _"_** ** _I need to tell you something," I decided while back in the shower. Just to make things less complicated and for both of us to have something to hold on to because tomorrow holds so much mystery and I don't know what the future may be._**

 ** _But we have tonight. We have until dinner tomorrow._**

 ** _This still doesn't make him open his eyes so I just leaned over his ear and said in a teasing voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _We are lovers,"_**

 ** _I stated and I kissed his cheek once and turned to the other side, closed my eyes and went to sleep. All the while, I knew I shocked him to his very core._**

 ** _"WHAAAAAT?"_**

 ** _I felt him sit up straight next to me with tremendous speed. I assumed his eyes were wide open from what I said. I smiled to myself knowing I had the upper hand this time._**

 ** _(I really do love this man)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oi! Onodera! What did you say?" I heard him ask over me but this time, I kept my eyes closed and let myself fall asleep. He kept shaking me to wake up. "Oi! Onodera!" He kept calling my name, trying to make sense that maybe this was all just a dream. But it's not. It really is not._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Onodera Ritsu!"_**

 ** _~~~END OF CH 9~~_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you to all my readers. You make me very happy! :D_**


End file.
